Moving back
by JuneSummer
Summary: Cameron returns to Princeton after a job offer. Set six months after "Teamwork". My first fic ever.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I've been reading fanfics for a while but never felt the urge to write one, mainly because I can't write, but after seeing Jennifer Morrison written out of the show I just couldn't resist.

Please remember that this is my first attempt to write (I've never written anything, and I mean anything), and that English is not my first language so be nice. Also I'm slightly dyslexic.

Keep in mind that I've not seen season 6 yet.

I don't own House md

Chapter 1

Six months. Six months is how long she's been gone, and now here she is, back to Princeton, in a restaurant waiting for Wilson. Everything looks the same, the streets look the same. She sees the people sitting in the restaurant talking, eating; even they look the same. And yet they don't, nothing is the same, and Cameron knows it.

Her divorce with Chase was finalized three months ago, Cameron hasn't seen him since their last meeting with the lawyers. She hasn't seen or talk to anyone from PPTH for that matter. No one except Wilson. They've kept in touch, have an occasional lunch, and talks on the phone, he's really been a good friend, always supportive. No one knows the two have not only kept their friendship, but that this friendship is grown over these past few months.

When Cameron left House was trying to get his team back together, and as far as she knows he has succeeded, Forman, Taub, Thirteen and Chase are all back to being his underlings. House. She tried to keep her thoughts away from him, she always assumed Chase would be the one on her mind, after all they were married and happy for a while. But no, House was the one that kept haunting her. Yes, haunting was the right word. According to Wilson he was now in a relationship with Cuddy, she didn't know any more details, she could ask Wilson and he would tell her. Cameron did not want to know.

She went to Boston, to try to build a new life, where no one knew her past, and she could start from zero. That seemed like a good idea…, it didn't work. Her thoughts always drag her back to Princeton, she didn't really like her job, and was unable to move on. So when a job offer from Princeton General Hospital came, Cameron decided to take it. She would be back to Princeton, she loved the city, but not back to her old life. Her new hospital was close to PPTH but not that close, so she thought she was safe. Yes, Princeton had become her home over the years, and now she was back.

Wilson stepped inside the restaurant looking for Cameron, he spotted her sitting at a table on the far end of the restaurant, she had an expression that told him she was far away in her own thoughts. House isn't the only one who can read people, Wilson is just more subtle.

He approached Cameron, stood in front of her, she looked up, an instant smile on her lips, she really was happy to see him. Cameron stood up from her chair and Wilson immediately put his arm around her. Sitting down he saw the strange expression on her face, was she nervous?

"So what's this news, you couldn't tell over the phone? It must be big for you to come back here."

"Good to see you too!"

"Sorry, sorry! I'm just curious, you didn't give me any clues. How are you doing?" Wilson asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm good." Cameron smiled at him.

The waitress came and asked for their order, they both ordered just coffee.

"So, hum…, what's the news?" He really couldn't hide his excitement. And she couldn't blame him, every time he asked about it she changed the conversation.

Wilson noted she had that expression again, whatever it was she was nervous to tell him.

"I got a job offer, a really good one."

"That's great! Is it in Boston? Don't tell me you're leaving the country?! Not that it wouldn't be good but…" Cameron cut him off.

"It's here in Princeton. The board of Princeton General wants me to run their hospital."

The look on Wilson's face was priceless, his mouth was stuck open, definitely not what he expected.

"Uau, Uau! That's amazing!" Ok. Wilson thought, that explains why she was nervous, moving back to Princeton wouldn't be easy.

The waitress came back with their coffee and settled it front of them, Wilson nodded, and Cameron said thanks.

"How did that happen? And I assume you said yes."

"They have several administrators because it's a big hospital, but none of them are doctors, they want someone young with fresh ideas, but also with experience. They think because I used to work with House, and everyone knows how difficult he is, that I'm perfect for the job."

Wilson took a good look at Cameron, she was clearly glad to be back, but definitely not at ease. Feeling she wasn't done he nodded for her to continue.

"It's a really good offer, their giving me complete freedom to do what I want."

"And I bet the paycheck is nice too. Can't wait to see the look on House's face when he finds out!"

Cameron immediately stiffed at the mention on House's name. Wilson regretted his words.

"I didn't mean like that. He's going to be proud of you."

With a self imposed coldness Cameron responded to him.

"I don't care what he thinks, eventually everyone will know, it's not a secret."

Changing the topic Wilson asked

"So where are you staying? Have you found a place yet?"

"I'm staying at a hotel. I don't start working for another two weeks. I was actually hoping you could help me to find a place. You always had good connections with real estate brokers." She teased.

Wilson chuckled. She was right.

"I think I can manage that." Wilson looked at his watch and said

"Coffee break is over. I need to get back" He paid for both their coffees and turn to her.

"I'll call you to talk about house hunting."

Cameron reached for him to give him a hug, and when they broke apart he said to her

"Welcome back." Cameron smiled.

"Thank you." They both knew she wasn't just thanking him for coffee, but for everything, for being there for her.

On his away to the hospital Wilson's mind was at full speed. Cameron was back. She was back. How was this going to affect the people he works with? And what about Chase, he seemed to be doing well but the divorce was still pretty recent. And then there was House, if he reacted the wrong way, not only Wilson would be dealing with his humor at work but also at home, since they were still living together.

Opening the door to his office he was faced with none other than House sitting on the chair behind his desk, going through his drawers.

"What are you doing?" Wilson asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" House said annoyed.

"Looks like you're snooping trough my stuff."

"If you already know, than why are you asking? It's wasting my time!"

Rolling his eyes Wilson sat in front of House, in the chair usually used by his patients.

"You know, I could help you if I knew what you're looking for. For time saving purposes of course."

Shutting the drawer House locked eyes with Wilson.

"You've been mysterious all week, secret phone calls, and now secrets coffee breaks. Is it a new girlfriend, wait it's a nurse right? Always so original Wilson!"

"I was with a woman but she's my friend, nothing more. Not that it's your business."

"A woman but not a girlfriend. Hum. Interesting…"

"Gonna leave my office? Some of us actually see their patients."

"Gonna tell me the truth? Or do I have to keep snooping?" House said smirking.

"You don't always have to know everything. We already live together, I'd like for some things to be private."

"Have to know everything, no. But want to know everything, yes."

Rolling his eyes again Wilson gestured with his hand for House to get up, he did.

"I'm not telling you, and I don't have time for this right now. I've got a patient coming in."

"Wilson boy, haven't you learn anything? Sooner or later I always get the information out of you, might as well be sooner, don't you think? Wouldn't want to keep the dying patients waiting." House said continuing to smirk.

Wilson opened his mouth to respond, but House's pager started beeping. House took the pager and sighted.

"You're lucky my patient is dying, again. Otherwise we would finish this right now." House said while moving to the door opening it. Wilson was about to sight in relief when House turned back.

"Instead we'll finish this at home."

Wilson herd the door close, and the relief he was hoping to feel didn't came, instead he thought how he would resist not telling House about Cameron. Wilson actually wanted to tell him Cameron was back, he was curious to what House's reaction would be. He stopped thinking when he heard a knock on his door. His patient was here.

House sat in the couch watching TV waiting for Wilson. Cuddy asked him if he wanted to spend the night, but he was too curious. Also he wasn't in the mood to hear Cuddy talk about hospital problems, or to hear baby talk for that matter. He chased Cuddy for so long, he actually believed she was his last chance at love. Love. Was it love? He wanted to believe so.

Shaking these thought out of his mind he focused on Wilson. He needed to know what he was hiding. Usually he told him everything, so that fact that he wasn't caving meant that it was something big. He was curious.

Wilson was feeling tired, his patient had no hope for cure the cancer was far too advanced, it was just a matter of time. He walked into his home and sat next to House. House saw the look on his friend face and this was his shot. Getting up he grabbed two beers and sat on the couch handing one to Wilson. He was exhausted, this was going to be easier than he thought.

"Ready for round two?"

"No." Wilson answered. He knew he was going to spill everything.

"You didn't actually think I was gonna leave it, did you?"

"No, but like they say, hope is the last thing to lose." He said drinking his beer.

"Ah, isn't he cute! Just tell me, or I won't let you rest, and by the look on your face you definitely need it. You look like crap!"

"Thanks! You're such a good friend!" Wilson said with sarcasm.

"That's why you love me! Now tell me." House demanded.

This is it! Wilson thought. Besides it's not like Cameron said not to tell him. In fact she said it wasn't a secret.

"I went to have coffee with a friend. She had some news to tell me." Wilson started.

"Oh please! Just get to the juicy part, so I can get off your back!"

"Right! The juicy part." He sighted.

Here it goes.

"I was with Cameron. She got a job offer here. She's moving back to Princeton."

Wilson search for any reaction, any expression on House's face. He saw none. The man was in shock . His expression went blank at the mere mention of Cameron's name.

"Now you know." He took another sip at his beer.

Gathering himself House put his sarcastic face.

"So you and Cameron huh? I guess you did get tired of the nurses."

"What? No! We're just friends. You know that."

"She was an idiot to leave in the first place. She could have stayed and work with me, like Chase did."

Wilson put his beer down on the coffee table and turned to House.

"Please! You knew she wouldn't stay, but you had to go and do your thing anyway."

"Still it was an idiot thing to do." House took his empty bottle to the kitchen and said to Wilson

"I'm going to sleep, you should go too. Like I said you look like crap."

House left to his room, but Wilson stayed for a few more minutes. When he was done with the beer he went to his room for some much needed rest.

House was rolling around in his bed, he was tired but sleep just wouldn't come. Why is this affecting him? He doesn't care about Cameron, she left and now is back, so what? He's not Chase, he wasn't married to her, and he wasn't in love with her. So why couldn't he sleep? He had to admit, he felt bad for how things turn out to be, but he wasn't the reason she left, he had nothing to be sorry for.

Sorry for any typos

R&R Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. It really encouraged me to go on with the story.**

**I don't owned House md**

Chapter 2

A couple of days passed since Wilson told House about Cameron coming back, neither ever talk about it again. In fact it seemed House was trying his best to pretend that conversation never happened. The only time House heard her name again was when he entered Wilson's office in the afternoon, he was on the phone with her, something about apartment hunting. The rest of the day was uneventful, his patient was discharge, and for some unknown reason he didn't want to dwell on House didn't want to go home, nor did he want to go to Cuddy's. Instead he was sitting in his office completely in the dark listening to his iPod. Getting bored and grabbing his cane he lifted himself up and made his way to Wilson's office to see if he wanted to go out for drinks. So far House was doing a good job ignoring her, but he couldn't do it anymore when he saw her in the corridor leaving Wilson´s office.

***

Cameron was in her car in PPTH parking lot. She was supposed to meet him earlier somewhere else to talk about a few apartments she had in mind, but Wilson was running late and asked her if she wouldn't mind meeting him at the hospital. Not wanting to sound weak she said yes. Plus because it was late Wilson assured her no one from Diagnostics would be there. Definitely not want she wanted, but she was a strong woman and if she had to face any of them she would. Opening her car door she passed the glass doors and into the hospital. Like Wilson said the place was almost empty, only the ER was running busy as usual.

Reaching the elevator a shill ran down her spine, even though Cameron was back at Princeton she thought she would have more time before coming to PPTH again. She got in the elevator and pressing the button for the fourth floor she sighted. As the doors opened and she stepped into the corridor another shill ran down her spine this one much stronger. All the memories came rushing back. Shaking her head Cameron said out loud

"Get a grip!"

Heading towards Wilson's office, Cameron didn't dare to look in the direction of the Diagnostics Department. Reaching it she lifted her hand to knock on the door. When she heard no response Cameron opened it. The office was empty, Wilson's jacket was there, so he was still at the hospital.

"Great! Just great!"

There goes Cameron's plan to get in, get Wilson and get out. Making her way out, Cameron thought it was safer to just wait for him in the car. Closing the door she heard it.

"Cameron!" House called noticing she hadn't seen him standing there.

Cameron froze. This is it! Slowly turning around she saw the man that said her name, not that she didn't already know who it was. He was leaning on his cane, but standing tall as always. Blue eyes staring at her, God how she missed those eyes.

"House." She said in a self-imposed cold voice.

He noted her tone. It was cold. Taking a good look at her, he memorized her. After all six months is a long time. She looked beautiful. She always was but there was something different, she exuded a new confidence. To be honest with himself she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, and he'd seen his share of women.

"I see the rumors are true, you really are back."

"It's true."

Short answer. She was certainly keeping her distance. He could feel the tension in the air and in the way she held herself, with her chin holding high, never looking down. At that time Wilson exited the elevator, he was faced with his two friends staring at each other. _Not the friendliest scenario_, he thought.

Deciding to break the weird atmosphere he walked towards them.

"Hi Cameron! Sorry I'm late, let me just get my things and we can go."

House being House said

"If you're going out who's going to cook me dinner?"

"You know how to cook, and weren't you supposed to be at Cuddy's tonight?"

House shot Wilson a glare for bringing up Cuddy's name. Closing his office door Wilson gestured towards Cameron to start walking to the elevators, saying to House over his shoulder

"I'll see you at home."

House just stood there, glued to the floor watching their backs. Cameron was definitely keeping her distance, she didn't even said goodnight to him.

***

In the restaurant Cameron and Wilson were eating their meals while at the same time going through some pictures of apartments she printed of the net.

"So, how was it?" Wilson asked. When he got off the elevator things between House and Cameron were tense, to say the least.

"How was what?" Cameron knew what he was talking about, she just didn't want to go there.

"You saw House, things were weird. What did you talk about?"

"He asked me if was true. That I was back. I said yes."

"That's it? No sarcastic comments, no mocking, nothing?" Wilson was shocked, he always thought House would go on and on and on… or something. But nothing?!

"That's it. I have nothing to talk about with him. I don't work with him, and I'm not friends with him so…. That's it."

The severe look on Cameron's face told him she really meant it, she was done taking crap from House, or anyone else for that matter, so the next thing he said came out of nowhere to her.

"He's trying to be happy with Cuddy. Wants to change. A little change would be nice, but I think she's wants to change too much."

Cameron stopped eating to look deep in Wilson's eyes.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't want to know about his relationship problems with Cuddy."

Apologetically Wilson put his hand up in surrender.

"Sorry. I'm just saying for the first time he wants to be different. He's still off the vicodin, never relapsed."

"Good for him." Cameron said as she finished her dinner.

Getting the hint Wilson dropped the subject, resuming their conversation about apartments.

**If you were expecting the House/Cameron reunion to be all bunnies and flowers, than I'm sorry. I just think if they're going to be together they've got to work a little for it. It would seem out of character to me if they just jumped into each other arms.**

**Sorry for any typos**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**So it looks like episode 17 is going to be Cameron's last appearance, and that just makes me sad. I wish the writers would change their minds.  
At least we still have FF.**

**I don't own House md**

Chapter 3

Time passed. Cameron was comfortably adjusted to her new job, it was a big hospital and therefore a lot of work but she had a whole set of assistants and administrators to help her. Now that things were becoming a routine she actually had time to have a life outside the hospital walls. Not that she did. Besides she wanted to continue to practice and see patients, so this way she could pick two to three shifts a week in the ER. Cameron was also happy with her new home, it was a two bedroom apartment, she didn't need anything bigger, but with large rooms. All and all she was good. As she was heeding to her office smiling and nodding at the doctors that passed her by, her secretary came to her with a concern look on her face.

"I'm so sorry Dr Cameron, I could keep him out. He said he worked with you, so I didn't call security, but if you want I'll call them now."

Cameron glanced at her office and saw the back of House. He was surveying her office, the smile on her lips quickly faded away, as her good mood did. With a strange but welcome calm she turned back to her secretary.

"Don't worry. I'll handle him." And with that she entered her office.

Hearing the door open House turned around facing her.

"I knew you had a great job offer, I just didn't thought it was this great! Imagine my surprise when I ask for Dr Cameron and they tell me you're running the place!"

Cameron was feeling her confidence slowly fade away, his presence did that to her, she needed this to be over soon.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see the new digs, I like it!"

"You saw them, you can go now."

"No." Noticing her discomfort he continued "I also wanted to see you."

"I don't want to see you." Where was her new found confidence when she needed it!

"Yes you do." He was enjoying this.

"So you're no longer doing the doctor thing? Bye bye medicine, hello bureaucracy!"

"I'm not Cuddy. I've managed to have some time to continue to see patients."

He was actually proud of her, she was a good doctor and it would be a shame to waste her skills.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

He stepped towards her and was merely inches away from her.

"I'm curious."

"I'm moving on House. Leave." She almost whispered. How could he have this effect on her?

Towering over her, he got a good look at her. God she was beautiful.

"You're definitely moving on, to bigger hospitals and better jobs!"

Feeling her strength return Cameron spoke firmly.

"Get out now, or I'll make you leave." She said this looking straight into his eyes.

"How? Are you gonna pushed me out the door? You're little compared to me!" His tone was a defiant one. He was challenging her.

With a smirk on her face Cameron said

"The neat thing about being the boss, is that I can call security at anytime and have them throw you out in a second. I actually have them on speed dial." Walking to her desk she picked up her phone and waved it in front of him. House could tell she was serious. His sweet naïve immunologist was gone.

"Fine. But I still think we should catch up." He was being sarcastic.

Moving to the door he said over his shoulder

"Don't worry, I'll be in touch." And he left.

Cameron slumped down on her chair and sighted. He was going to show up again, she knew it. What bugged her the most was her reaction to his presence, the man just affected her on so many levels.

***

House didn't make any new appearances, and it looked like he hadn't mentioned his visit to Wilson either. At least he never mentioned it on their occasional dinners and she wasn't going to either.

House had some busy days, one patient after another, all on the verge of death, and Cuddy kept wanting him to assume the daddy roll for her daughter. He couldn't blame her, after all they were together after so much chasing. He wanted to make this work, he believed she was his last chance at love, and even House didn't want to end up alone. But being a father to Rachel was to ask too much. That was something he wasn't compromising himself for. Not fatherhood or marriage for that matter.

So when he finally caught a break he started thinking about Cameron, and how to see her again. Coming to the hospital didn't sound good, not after last time, asking Wilson wouldn't help, Wilson wouldn't tell him and would certainly lecture him. There was only one solution, he was going to follow her when she got out of work. House had a mischievous grin on his face.

Lifting himself up of his chair he grabbed his things and headed for the parking lot. It was still early, but he never gave a dam about his schedule, and he didn't know Cameron's, he didn't want to take the risk of missing her. Besides if he left early he would also avoid running into Wilson.

House was glad he left the bike at home, he would be freezing his ass off right now. Instead he was sitting in the car with the heat on, looking to the entrance of PGH. He was surprised to see her leave at this time, it was 5.30pm, he assumed he would have to wait longer. Good thing he came early. Cuddy never left this early and PPTH was a much smaller hospital. Either Cameron was doing a crappy job (which he clearly knew was impossible), or she had found a way to have a life outside the hospital walls.

She was talking with some guy, probably another doctor, the guy was almost drooling over her. Pathetic, House thought. He just wanted to go over and smack the guy with his cane. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, Cameron was a gorgeous woman, any reasonable man would notice her. He had no time to think more of it, as she waved the guy goodbye and headed towards her car.

Cameron didn't live far from the hospital, her apartment was in a fancy neighborhood, and even though it was only a two room house it was definitely more expensive then the last one she had with Chase. She could afford it all by herself now. House watched her park her car, quickly following her into the building, reaching her when she was taking the keys out of her purse.

"Nice neighborhood!"

She jumped and brought the hand holding her keys to her heart.

"Jesus House! You scared me!" How came she didn't heard his cane?!

He just looked at her with innocent eyes. Regaining her ground Cameron pushed the door open and tried to shut it in his face but he put his palm on it opened it wide enough for him to enter.

"I didn't invite you in!"

"Have you met me? Since when do I need an invitation?" He closed the door behind him.

"I don't want to talk to you. Go away House."

"Not gonna happen."

"What do you want from me? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

He was starting to get frustrated. She was questioning him again, and he didn't have the answers she wanted. Last time she went this way things didn't go so well.

"Oh! I get it! You only want to talk to Wilson, boy wonder!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"All the secret phone calls, and the dinners, and even the occasional lunch. Tell me did you sleep with him yet? Or are you playing hard to get?"

He regretted his words the second he said them, too late now. House saw she was holding back tears, she was hurt. Cameron started walking towards House, and with each step her expression change from hurt to anger. And then he felt it. Her palm on his cheek. She slapped him hard. He didn't say anything, just raised his hand to his face, his stubble covered the red hand imprint she left. Cameron opened her apartment door gesturing for him to live.

"Leave. Now!" She didn't scream but her voice was full of anger and hatred.

He left. As soon as Cameron closed the door she sunk to the floor resting her back against the door. She couldn't stop the tears anymore.

House lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. Not his bed, Cuddy's bed. She was asleep, he was trying to sleep too, but just couldn't stop his thoughts. He had gone too far with Cameron, and he didn't know why. Sure he liked to mess with people's heads, see their reactions, but with Cameron it was different. Why did felt the need to go see her? This was all too confusing. After rolling around on the bed a couple of times he finally felled asleep.

**R&R**

**Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a short one but I promise to make it up in the next one, I've already written it I just need to edit it, and trust me when I say it will be worth the wait. I hope.**

**I don't own House md**

Chapter 4

House entered Wilson's office without knocking as usual.

"Ready for lunch? You're buying!"

"I could have been with a patient, you know?"

"But you're not. Let's go, I'm hungry!"

"What? Cuddy didn't feed you breakfast this morning?"

"Actually she didn't. When I woke up she was gone. Something about going to work."

"How strange! But some of us like to get here on time."

"So lunch?" House asked impatiently.

"Can't. I'm meeting someone."

"Is it a new soon to be wife?"

"No!"

"Then it's not important, I can't pay for my own lunch!" He faked outrage.

"It's Cameron. She's meeting me here."

House's expression automatically changed.

"Why?"

"Hum…, because we're friends. And friends like to hang out. Plus I'm kind of swamp, so she's meeting me here."

Grabbing his cane and pushing himself up from the chair House said

"Fine! I'll find someone else to buy me lunch!"

"Good luck with that!"

Just what he needed! House was trying to keep thoughts of Cameron away, especially since their last meeting a few days ago. How was he supposed to do that if she was in his hospital!

Cameron had just arrived at PPTH, it really wasn't fair every time she and Wilson went to lunch he would meet her at her hospital, so she couldn't really say no to him when he asked if they could just meet in his office. Besides she wanted to check up on Forman, she missed him, they'd lost contact over the months, it wasn't her intention to do so, it just happened. And if she happened to run into someone, then so be it. She would deal with it. Passing through the doors the first person she saw was Cuddy.

"Cameron?! I can't believe you're here!"

"Hi Cuddy. I'm meeting Wilson for lunch." She responded without enthusiasm.

"How are you? Are you just visiting?"

"I'm good, and back. I started running Princeton General some time ago."

Cuddy couldn't hide the shocked look on her face, after all it took her years to get where she's now and PGH was the biggest hospital in the area. She was actually a little jealous.

"Uau! I'm mean I heard they had someone new, I didn't realize it was you."

"They made me a really good offer, I couldn't say no."

Sensing Cameron wasn't interested in any more conversation, the two of them were never that close friends, Cuddy said

"Well, I won't keep Wilson waiting. I guess I'll see you around."

"Bye Cuddy."

Heading for the elevators Cameron thought, one down a whole department to go! Today wasn't Cameron's day, as soon as she stepped out of the elevator the entire diagnostics team was standing outside the conference room, probably on their way to do some insane tests on a patient. Taking a deep breath she walked towards them, there was no way she could avoid them now. Forman was the first to see her.

"Oh my God!"

The others locked at him not understanding what was going on, until Forman ran towards Cameron giving her a strong hug. She had missed him a lot.

"It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

Forman had the biggest smile on his face.

"It's good to see you too, I moved back a while ago, because of work." She had a big smile on her lips.

"That's so great!"

Noticing that Taub, Thirteen and Chase were still standing there hearing her talk to Forman, Cameron turn to them.

"Hi."

She gave a quick hug to both Thirteen and Taub, and faced Chase. Seeing the awkwardness of the situation, and that they should give them space Forman said

"We should start on these tests, but I want to get together and hear all the news."

He gave her another quick hug, and disappeared into the elevator with the other two doctors, leaving Cameron and Chase alone. Cameron was the first to break the silence.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You look good." He did. The short hair soothed him.

"Hum… you too. So your back."

"Yeah… How are you doing?"

"Bad for a while, but better now."

"Hum, that's good, I'm glad for you."

"Anyway, I should go. We have a patient."

"Sure."

"Bye Cameron."

That could've gone worst, Cameron thought. It was awkward, but there was no screaming and no accusations. It's good, they were both moving on. Sighting Cameron turned around to go to Wilson's office when she saw House in his office looking straight at her. He had been watching her the entire time. Damn glass walls. They locked their eyes, and stayed like that just staring at each other. It was only for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity, finally Cameron broke the eye contact turning to Wilson's office. It wasn't even 1pm and she had already faced her old friends, old boss, ex-husband, and of course House. Hopefully the rest of the day would go smoother.

**I like how Cameron has the upper hand when she sees Cuddy eh eh!**

**R&R**

**Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two updates in one week, yay!**

**When I wrote this I was a little depressed from just watching ep teamwork, hopefully that didn't affect this chapter much. Enjoy.**

**I don't own House md**

Chapter 5

Cameron was happy! A week had passed since her visit to PPTH, when Forman called, they made plans to have drinks on Friday night. She had just left Forman after a nice evening and was now on her way home, driving through Princeton streets. They talked about their lives, about Forman and Thirteen's on and off relationship, and Cameron's occasional one night stand. Even though she wasn't ready for a relationship she was still a woman. Forman was super exited when Cameron told him about her new job, after all it wasn't everyday someone so young got the opportunity to run a big hospital like Princeton General. All and all it was a very fun night. The last person she expected to see today was House.

***

Since House last saw Cameron, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He watched the interaction between her and Chase, they were distant but civil. She was obviously over him. House wanted to talk to Wilson, to know more about her life now, but didn't want to hear the lecture Wilson would definitely give him. About how he should leave her alone and not interfere with her new life, but he needed to do something he needed to see her, just didn't know how. So when he heard Forman talking on the phone with her making plans for Friday night, he saw his opportunity. That's why he was now sitting in his car outside her apartment, waiting for her to arrive.

Because it was late night Princeton's streets were practically deserted, so Cameron arrived quickly at her building apartment. She was content but tired, she wanted to just crash in her bed. As she opened her door a noise startled her, it was a familiar noise, a cane taping the floor right behind her. Turning around she saw the man holding said cane. Taking advantage of her surprised reaction, he passed her into her apartment.

"Better close the door, its cold outside."

"I'm tired House, I don't have time for your games. Leave." She said shedding her jacket off.

"Tell me was it weird to see the hubbie again? I didn't get a good view from my office."

"Stop playing with me! You made me go away, you broke my marriage, isn't that enough? Just leave!"

"I didn't break your marriage. That's not on me that's on you!"

"You manipulated us!" Cameron said raising her voice.

"I did! But if you were truly in love with Chase you would still be with him. You wouldn't let me get in the way of you two. Your failed marriage isn't my fault, don't put that on me!"

He was right. Cameron knew it. Resignation came over her, she slowly close the still open door, House wasn't leaving. With no more strength to fight him she began to cry. She broke down. Passing him she went down the hall to her bedroom and sat on the bed sobbing. Slowly House made his way after her, carefully moving, the lights were off and he didn't know the layout, he didn't want to hit something and risk hurting his leg.

House reach her bedroom, and saw her crying in the dark. He made his way towards her and sat next to her on the bed setting his cane against her night table. He gently took her face in his hands and with his thumbs wiped her tears. Her eyes were closed, and he took advantage of it to take a good look at her face. Even crying she was beautiful.

"You're not going to go away, are you?" She whispered.

"No."

"Why can't you let me move on?" Cameron asked more to herself than to him.

"I'm sorry."

Closing the gap between them House brushed his lips over hers. Leaning back to see her reaction, he could tell she was surprised. Still cupping her face he kissed her again, Cameron didn't kiss back at first, but slowly felt her body respond to him. Overcoming shock she kissed back, putting one hand on his chest and the other on the nape of his neck.

The kiss became more heated and House's hands found their way to Cameron's waist under her shirt feeling her soft skin. At his touch Cameron released a soft moan encouraging him further. She slid his jacket off falling on the floor, and began undoing his shirt buttons one by one, as House pulled the hem of her shirt up. Breaking the kiss to help him pull her shirt, she felt his hands on her sliding down her shoulder blades, he was mapping every inch of her. Finally removing his button shirt off his arms, his black t-shirt was next, at the new skin on skin contact House groaned in Cameron's neck, she smelled so good, her hands were on his chest and so were her lips placing soft kisses there.

The sensation was overwhelming, he needed more, standing up he began to remove his pants and Cameron whimpered at the loss of contact. Her jeans were next and soon he was on top of her pinning her to the mattress, only in their underwear. House was gently caressing her entire body, it was dark they couldn't see much, but that wasn't a problem. Pushing his tongue into her mouth Cameron could feel his arousal on her thigh through his boxers, making her moan in his mouth. Reaching a hand under her back House undid the clasp of her pink bra and threw it on the pile of clothes already scattered on the floor. Taking one breast in his mouth and cupping the other with his hand he felt her gasp and ran her nails down his back.

It wasn't enough they both needed more he needed to be inside her, kissing her again his hand moved down her taut stomach to the waistband of her matching panties, as Cameron's hands moved down to the small of his back. Gently pulling it down her long legs her breath became faster, not wanting to waste any time she started to remove his boxers too, which he gladly helped her with. Spreading her legs he entered her slowly, and at the immense feeling Cameron gasped griping her hands on his strong forearms. House started to move, creating a steady rhythm with even strokes, she felt perfect.

Crossing her legs around his back the new angle made him hit her in all the right places sending Cameron over the edge, digging her nails on his back. That was going to leave a mark. Feeling her spasm under him, and hearing his name on her lips, was his undoing as he spilled into her screaming her name was well, collapsing on top of her waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Not wanting to crush her he rolled to her side, and turned his head to see her face, a single tear was falling down her face.

After the heat of the moment passed, reality hit Cameron hard. She had sex with House. The man she was trying to get away from, the man who always played with her emotions. He was probably toying with her right now, in all the years she worked at PPTH he never made a move and he had plenty of opportunities, so why now? Plus he was with Cuddy. Cameron convinced herself this was just another game to him.

Getting up, and sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to him Cameron whispered

"Get out."

What? Did he hear her right? What the hell was happening?

"I said get out!" Cameron firmly repeated.

"What?"

Getting up and walking to the bathroom she didn't bother covering up her body.

"You got what you came for, now leave me alone."

House couldn't see much just the contours of her slender figure. Was that what she thought? That he was here just for sex!? That he purposely intended to hurt her? He couldn't blame her he had done many despicable things in the past.  
Cameron was now locked in the bathroom crying, he could hear her sobs. House started to pick up his clothes from the floor and getting dressed, he grabbed his cane and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Cameron?" He tried.

"Leave!" She screamed back.

Lowering his head House made his way out of the apartment, closing the door he thought, _I finally broke her_. He never intended to hurt her, not like this.

"Fuck." He whispered out loud.

**That was a bit angsty hum?**

**My first attempt at a love/sex scene, tell me what you think**

**Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own House md (I'm getting tired of saying this)**

Chapter 6

"House, we need to talk!"

"What did I do now Cuddy? I haven't killed any patients lately!" House looked up from his gameboy.

"This isn't about any patient, it's about - " She was cut off.

"Then what, wait don't tell, I'm getting sued again?!" Clearly he wasn't in the mood, he just wanted to be left alone.

"It's about us." Cuddy sighted.

"I know we agreed to keep our relationship out of the hospital, but it's getting hard. You don't come around anymore … I need to know where we stand."

Since the night with Cameron while ago House was avoiding Cuddy. Not only there were still marks on his body, but also he just couldn't shake any thoughts of her. Life clearly isn't fair, but then again when was it?

"You're right! The hospital isn't the place." He needed to think before this 'talk'.  
"I'll come by tonight."

A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Good."

Closing his eyes his thoughts drifted back to Cameron, and that night. Her soft skin, her moans, and her voice when she screamed his name. For years he pushed her away, denied himself of the pleasure of being with a beautiful young woman and now he just wanted more, more of her. What killed him more was the hurt in her voice when she told him to leave, he couldn't let her believe that he was only playing with her. That night meant as much to him as it did to her, (even if he didn't know exactly what) he just didn't know how to show her. House made a decision, he was going to see her, staying brooding in his office wasn't helping anyone.  
Before he could act on his thoughts he was interrupted by familiar footsteps.

"Tough case?" Wilson asked sitting in front of the desk.

"Uh?"

"You have that look, when the wheels of your brain are working at full speed."

"Right."

"I just saw Cuddy leaving. Everything ok with you two?"

"She wants to have a _talk_." He feign disgust.

"Well you've spent every night for the past days home, so it's no surprise."

"Keeping tabs on me? Jealous much?"

"We live together. Kind of hard not to notice." Wilson said laughing.  
"If things aren't working you should talk, after all you did chase her for years." He added.

Not enjoying where the conversation was going, House grabbed his jacket and his current patient file.

"Gotta go!" He said rushing to the door.

"What about lunch?" Wilson yelled after him.

"Can't. Places to be, people to annoy!" And with that he was gone.

***

Cameron was tired. She had just arrived to her office from a board meeting to evaluate her current performance on the job, everything was going well but these types of meetings were not her favorite part of the job. Looking forward to some quiet time alone she sent her secretary for lunch and closed her eyes. She was enjoying her relaxation time when herd the door closing. _Weird, I didn't herd anyone entering_, she thought.

When House was near her office he expected her secretary bugging him saying he couldn't just walk in her office, he was glad there wasn't one. Probably at lunch he thought. Trying to open the door without making any noise the sight of her made his heart skip a beat. Her feet were propped up on her desk, she was wearing a skirt so he could see her long slender legs. But what really hit him was her face, she was so relaxed, so serene and her golden locks framing her expression made her ever more beautiful. Not the image he expected to find for someone running a hospital, he was probably catching her in a break from her busy day. And then the door closed bringing him back from his musings.

"Did you forget something?" Cameron asked assuming it was her secretary.

"I forgot my camera, wanted to take a picture." House said sitting in the chair in front of her.

She immediately opened her eyes and set her feet on the ground.

"House! What are you doing here?" He could hear the surprise in her voice.

"Ah! Why did you do that? You look so much better with your feet up!"

"What do you want?"

"Actually I need a consult."

"What? Don't you have your dream team for that?" She said with sarcasm.

"There idiots, plus you're so much better to look at!"

"I don't work for you anymore."

"I need an immunologist opinion." He insisted.

"And you don't have any of those in your hospital?"

"I didn't train any of them."

"Urg! Fine, give me the file." She gave up, and extended her hand for it.

While she was looking through the symptoms list House said

"It wasn't about the sex. That night, I didn't go there to toy with you."

He said it in such a low voice, that if Cameron wasn't right in from of him she wouldn't have heard it. She tilted her chin up to see his eyes, they were focused in anywhere else but her. Was he telling the truth? She didn't say anything resuming her reading.

"Your patient has Addison's, but you already know that." It wasn't a question.

House smirked, she was always the smartest one. Grabbing the files from her, he limped towards the door and was about to leave when he turned around.

"It took you less than ten minutes to correctly diagnose the patient, my so called _dream team_ has been at it since last night. I'm glad you finally found a job worthy of you." And just like that he left closing the door behind him.

Cameron was in shock, her mouth stuck open, this Greg House moment was just too surreal to be true.

**Next House talks to Cuddy, and since I'm not a Huddy fan, the outcome isn't hard to guess**

**Review**

**Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank AllyCameron who has said nothing but nice things about this story**

**I don't own House md**

Chapter 7

House was dreading the conversation with Cuddy, relationship talk was never his thing. It was with that feeling that he knocked on Cuddy's door.

"Hi. Come in." She stepped aside to let him.

"Rachel?"

"Sleeping. It's late."

He knew it was late, he was in his office looking at the hours pass on the clock, thinking if he could avoid this or not. When he finally decided he needed to talk to Cuddy, the clock already marked 10pm.

"Sorry." He mumbled even though he wasn't, sitting on the couch.

"What's going on House? You've been distant for a while, but lately it's getting worse." She said sitting next to him.

"What do you want from me?"

"I don't know House. Something that shows me that you're fully invested in this. We barely speak anymore." She raised her voice a little.

He sighed. She was getting frustrated and had every right to be, even though at the same time he thought she should know better. After all this was him.

"You want someone who can be there for you, someone to be the father of your child, I can't make that kind of commitment. I'm not husband material, nor do I want to be.

Tears began welling in her eyes.

"Then why did you pursue me? Why did you make me believe in you?" She started yelling but stopped, waking up Rachel was the last thing she needed.

"I thought that maybe I could be that man, turns out I can't."

"Did you ever love me?" Tears running down her face.

"I thought so." He deeply cared for her, it just wasn't the type of feeling to spend the rest of your life with. He cared her in his own way, he just wasn't _in love_ with her.

"I believe you."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

He purposely omitted the fact he cheated on her, especially with Cameron, not for his sake he could deal with it if he had to, he just didn't want to hurt her even more. Uau! Greg House was feeling compassion, Wilson was certainly rubbing off on him.

Regaining her composure Cuddy whipped the tears off her face.

"You don't have to worry about this interfering with our work at the hospital. We never let our relationship get in the way and the same goes for our breakup." Cuddy always put the hospital first.

He just nodded at her.

"But now you have to go. I need some time alone."

House got up and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Afraid her voice would fail she just gave him a nod, and he left. Deep down Cuddy knew things wouldn't last, it wasn't House's nature. Still she'd had hope.

The next morning Wilson noticed the grim look on Cuddy's face, and when he reached his office and saw his best friend with a similar look sitting down on his couch twirling his cane and taking in account the fact he didn't hear House come home last night, he put two and two together.

"I take it things didn't go well last night. Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

"So you're just gonna mope around in my office all day?"

"Yeap!"

"Ok." And he started doing his paperwork, House would tell him when he was ready.

Fifteen minutes of twirling his cane passed, and House sighed.

"I have two things to tell you, but you've got to control yourself."

"Ok."

"I mean it."

"Just spill it."

"Cuddy and I broke up last night."

"Hum… Are you ok? What happened?"

"Things weren't working out for either of us, so we ended it."

"So it was mutual, she won't be chasing you around for endless time in the clinic?"

"No she won't."

"I don't get it, you wanted this for so long."

"What do you want me to say? She's not the one? It wasn't meant to be? Not in our cards? Not in our destiny to be together forever and ever?"

"Alright, I get I get it!"  
"So you're ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Good." He said resuming his paperwork.

When House was about to get up, Wilson remembered.

"Wait, you said there were two things."

"Right." He was throwing his cane from one hand to another.

"Well?"

"I slept with Cameron." He whispered.

"Uh?" Wilson didn't catch it.

"I said I slept with Cameron!" This time he heard it clearly.

"You did what? When? Why? Oh my God!" Wilson was shocked to say the least.

"What did I say? Control yourself man! You sound like a high school girl!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. It's just uau!"

"And to answer your questions: we had sex, about two weeks ago and have you looked at her? And yeah, oh my God is right!"

"I can't believe this. Does Cuddy know?"

"No she doesn't, so no gossiping about it."

"So how are things between you and Cameron?"

"I don't know. She threw me out after."

"Why? What did you do?" Wilson was concerned.

"Nothing! She thought I was playing with her, that I was there just for the sex."

"And were you?" If he was Wilson would personally kick his ass with his own cane.

"Of course not! Even I wouldn't do that to her."

"Good. You have to tell her that."

"I already did."

"Ah! So that's where you went on lunch time. What did she say?"

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"House, you need to be sure of what you're doing, Cameron has been through a lot, **you** put her trough a lot. If you think you're going to hurt her then leave her alone."

"Always so supportive Jimmy!" House said sarcastically.

"Hey, she's my friend too, she's moving on. Don't make it difficult on her."

"Hey, it's not like I want to have a relationship with her. Clearly I'm not good with those."

House pushed himself up with the help of his cane, Wilson saw the defeated look, so when he was about to leave he said,

"Maybe you'd be…, with the right woman, if you truly loved her."

"Right." And he left.

These were overwhelming news. Suddenly Wilson was looking forward to meet Cameron for drinks tomorrow night, like they had planned.

***

Wilson was waiting in a booth for Cameron nursing a beer in his hands. He knew how Cameron had suffered when she left Princeton, he just hoped House wouldn't make her suffer even more.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. Got caught up in work." Cameron said sliding on the booth to sit in front of Wilson.

"It's ok. Beer?"

"Please."

Wilson gestured for two more beers. Cameron was drinking hers but noticed Wilson was staring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Uh? No." Wilson answered awkwardly.

"You're staring at me." Cameron was suspicious.

"Sorry." He looked down, trying not to stare.

"You're acting weird Wilson. Something wrong?"

"No. Just a little tired. Bad day." He gave her an apologetic smile.

Then it hit her.

"You know. He told you." It was a statement.

"He told me yesterday."

"It was a matter of time, I knew he would tell you sooner or later. He tells you everything."

"So… he also told me you kicked him out. You know, it meant something to him, I don't know what exactly but it did."

"I assume he also told you he came to see me about a consult he didn't need?"

"He wanted to make things better…, in his own weird way." He shrugged.

Cameron sighed, talking about House was never easy.

"Why do all our conversations end up being about House?"

"Probably because we're both pathetic?!"

"Yeah…, you with three failed marriages, me with two, we make a great team together."

"Like I said, pathetic." Wilson shrugged.

"Let's just forget House for tonight, ok?"

"Sure! That sounds good."

They actually ended up having a good time, drinking a couple more beers, just talking about this and that.  
When they were saying their goodbyes Wilson couldn't resist.

"Can I ask something? How do you feel about House?"

Cameron looks down.

"I don't know. Sometimes I hate him and others…" She trailed off.

"You know what they say, there's a thin line between love and hate." He smirks.  
"He's not with Cuddy anymore. They broke up."

Cameron looks up, her mouth slightly open and a blank expression on her face. Not what she expected to hear.

"Just thought you should know." He grinned.

**R&R**

**Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is very short and it's more of a built up for next chapter but I promise the next one will be worth it wink wink!!!**

**I don't own House md**

Chapter 8

Over the past month PPTH couldn't get any busier. The clinic and the ER are full of patients every day, Diagnostics has one patient after another and Cuddy has been busier than ever. Yes, the doctors of PTTH barely have time to breathe.  
Since the break up with House, Cuddy drowned herself in work specifically in the Hospital's upcoming gala. The purpose is not only to attract investments but also new connections that might help the Hospital, all the influential people of New Jersey, which also includes doctors and directors from other hospitals.  
This gala was her new baby and people knew better than to mess with her, everything needed to be perfect and the gala was just one day away.

Cuddy was walking down the corridor when she reached her destination, not bothering to knock she made her way in into the conference room of Diagnostics Department.

"No, no more patients, it's been one after another. Turn those pretty legs around and go away."

"Oh relax House, I'm not here to give you another patient." Cuddy said.

"Good. Our last one has just been discharged, so we're all going home early." He gestured to his team sitting at the conference table.

"OK." She simply said.

"Ok? That's it? Are you on drugs or something?"

Cuddy just rolled her eyes.

"You've all been working hard so I'm giving you the rest of the day off… however…"

"I knew there was a catch. There's always a catch with you. Why are you really here?"

"You would know by now if didn't interrupt me." She answered annoyed.  
"I just want to remind you all of Saturday's Gala, presence is mandatory." The last part directed at House.

"You already know I don't do fancy parties, I'm more of a strip party kind of guy!"

"You're going and that's it! You owe me." Making a clear mention of the pain he put her through.

House just sighed and lowered his head in the defeat. She was right he owed her.

"Fine!" He mumbled with greeted teeth.

With a grin on her face she turned to Chase who was sitting in the nearest chair.

"Chase, as you know we're inviting many important people, including doctors from the local hospitals..." She started.

Chase was wondering why Cuddy was telling him this.

"And also their directors and board members, this means Cameron is coming too. I need to know if you have a problem with that, or if I have to keep my eyes on you?"

Chase was taken aback by this, he wasn't happy to see Cameron again particularly in a gown dress, but he wouldn't make a scene.

"Were both adults and professionals, I think we can handle being in the same room for a few hours." He was actually a little offended by Cuddy's comment.

"Aren't you gonna ask the rest of us if we have a problem?" House pushed.

"No I'm not. And you're gonna be on your best behavior tomorrow night, otherwise I'll make you pay." And she left.

"You're gonna be alright?" Forman asked Chase.

"Like I said we're adults, we'll deal with it." He stood up grabbed his things and left too.

"Well, I guess we all should go home too. Big night tomorrow." Taub said.

Once he was alone in his office House thought about Cameron and this party, it was going to be an interesting night for sure.

**Next we'll see what happens in the Gala!**

**R&R**

**Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own House md, wish I did**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Saturday night came, House insisted he was taking the Corvette, while Wilson wanted to take his car in case House got drunk. _If I have to go to this thing, at least I'm going in big style_, was House's answer.  
So now here was Wilson sitting at a table with his fellows from Diagnostics having a drink and discussing some game that was on TV last night.  
House was about to say some witty remark when he saw her passing the hospital's door. He wanted to stop looking, his brain ordering him to look away, but he was paralyzed she was a vision. Noticing House's dumbstruck face Wilson followed his line if gaze.

"UAU!" Wilson said drawing the attention of everyone at the table. They all turn to see what was so interesting to capture the attention of the two friends.

Cameron was wearing a black silk dress with a deep v-neck cleavage, her hair was pinned up with only a few loose blond curls falling down and a silver pair of very high strappy heels. She was with an older guy probably some board member of her hospital House thought. He saw Cuddy approach them and as Cameron turned to greet her, House saw the back of her dress.  
Just when he thought he was regaining some control over his body he sees as the two straps of her dress crossed over her bare back, it ended in a very deep cut over the small of her back. Her white creamy skin in contrast with the black silk. His breath caught in his throat. Showing off skin but remaining elegant, she was breathtaking.

After greeting Cuddy (which was weird since technically Cameron slept with House while they were still together) and few other people Cameron spotted the entire Diagnostic team plus Wilson sitting at a nearby table, and to her surprise they were all staring at her. She didn't know if it that was a good or bad sign. Too late to avoid them she excused herself and made her way to them with a smile on her lips.

Seeing Cameron heeding towards them Wilson got up to meet her.

"You look stunning! My jaw almost fell to the floor!"

"Thanks Wilson, you look very handsome too!" He smiled at her.

Chase was not happy, he's moving on and started to date again, but the last thing he needs is his ex-wife looking hotter than ever flaunted in front of him. Trying to keep his eyes on hers, and not let them wonder over her body he greets Cameron.

"Hey."

"Hey Chase."

Noticing Chase's discomfort and the weird moment Forman decides to cut in.

"So Cameron, I guess you're now one of the important connections Cuddy is always talking about!" He jokes.

"I guess so." She smiles back.

Cameron gives Taub and Thirteen a quick hi and turns to House nursing his scotch trying to be oblivious to her presence.

"House, I thought you didn't like this type of thing."

"Well what can I say? When you're popular everyone wants a piece of you."

"Right. Translating that Cuddy made you came." They had their eyes locked in an intense gaze that did not go unnoticed by the others. They could feel the tension in the air.

They were interrupted when the older man that came with Cameron approached them.

"Sorry to interrupt, Allison I want you to meet some people."

"Of course. Excuse me." She threw a smile in their direction and left.

House cringed at the use of her first name. Who did this guy thought he was?

During the evening House and Cameron's eyes kept drifting back to one another. They were trying to avoid it, but seemed unable to do so. Cameron was playing her part, talking to all the important people representing her own hospital.  
House had enough of this, he had made his appearance known, he should want to go home and end the suffering, but he didn't want to. He wanted to see her and every time their gaze crossed he felt the desire grow. Damn woman and her dress!  
In an attempt to distract himself he wondered to the bar ordering another scotch, Wilson soon followed him.

"Thought you'd be done by now."

"Just enjoying the open bar, but don't worry, I'm still good to drive!" House replied.

"She looks good tonight."

"Who Jimmy? Gotta say a name, otherwise I don't know who you're talking about. I'm smart but I can't read minds." House played dumb.

"Oh please! You're mouth fell open when you saw her. And you've been staring at her the whole night!" Wilson saw right through him.

House didn't like being in the end of this conversation, he took his cane and just turn his back to Wilson and made his way through all the people outside. He needed to get some air.  
On his way his eyes caught Cameron's again, the feelings in their stare were many but one stood out the most, lust. She was feeling the same things he was, the ache for each other.  
He saw her saying something to the group of people she was talking to and heading towards him feeling very secure of herself in the dress that fitted her like a second skin. She stood before him eyes locked together and neither said a word for a while, finally she broke the silence.

"I'll get my coat, you get the car." And she walked away.

Her voice was decisive, she knew what she was doing and House didn't need to be told twice. He liked this bold Cameron. When Cameron got outside House was already waiting in his car, he stretched his arm opening the door and she immediately got in. Wilson could get a ride for someone else cause tonight House wasn't going home.  
The drive to her apartment was made in silence, both of them could feel the tension growing, the need for each other was the only thing on their minds.

As soon as Cameron closed her apartment door House pinned her against it in a hungry kiss, his cane falling to the wood floors so as her keys. His hands on her hips, hers around his neck, tongues tangled in each other, Cameron could already feel his arousal pressed against her body when she pushed him away. House gave her a confused look, wasn't this what she wanted?

"I should hate you." She said.

"But you don't."

"I don't."

A grin appeared on her lips, her eyes dark full of desire, slowly she closed the gap between them her hands on his chest feeling his rapid heartbeat, she removed his tux jacket and started working on his shirt buttons. When she was done with the shirt he shoved his tongue on her mouth making Cameron moan, the kiss was hard and demanding, she ran her hands under his white t-shirt needing to feel his skin under her palms. Playing with the hem she pushed it over his head forcing them to break the kiss.

They started working their way to the bedroom stumbling on the way as Cameron's hands started working on his belt and House resumed their kiss weaving one hand on her hair making the pins holding it together fall and release her blond curls.  
Finally entering her bedroom his pants dropped to the floor, stepping out of them House began undoing her dress, he was just in his boxers and Cameron was still fully clothed and that wasn't right. Sliding the silky dress off her shoulders she was standing in front of him just in a pair of silk black panties, making him burn with desire. Once he reached for her she pushed him on the bed being careful about his leg and slowly crawled on the bed kneeling beside him.

House watched her movements fascinated by the image of this woman completely in control of him as she removed his boxers in a painful slow move freeing his erection. Cameron's eyes went an even darker shade at the site of him and she reached the hem of her panties and lowered them down her slender legs and straddled him. He made a move to help her remove her strappy heels but she stopped him.

"No time." Was all she whispered.

She surprised House when in one swift movement she lowered herself on him taking all of him inside her. The unexpected contact made him groan loudly, he looked at her face and was in awe. This was about a desperate need for each other. She stayed still for a few moments marveled at the feel of him inside her again, then she began to move creating a wonderful rhythm for both of them. He brought his hands up her stomach and on her breasts feeling the white smooth skin, earning a moan from her, she was too good for him.

The hunger was too much, they needed more. Once he regain some control House slid his hands to her hips and lowered her forcefully on him and she gasped at this. With this both of them were coming closer to their release, only a few more deep thrusts and they would climax. Still griping her hips he thrust upwards and started feeling her walls clamping around him, there would be finger marks on her hips in the morning.  
When Cameron couldn't hold any longer, she felt one of the most intense orgasm ever.

"House!" She screamed.

This was his undoing, her face was pure bliss and he joined her screaming her name as well.

Cameron collapsed on top of him to exhausted to move any further. He caressed her sweaty back while both tried to slow down their breathing. When some of his strength returned he gently lifted her limp body and laid her next to him, he took off her forgotten heels and pulled the covers over them. Both falling into a restful sleep.

**I'm not sure if my english is ok in this chapter, but hey, at least it's readable **

**R&R**

**Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own House md, I tried but though**

Chapter 10

House opened his eyes, he took in the surroundings and realized he was not in his bedroom. It was dark the only light coming in from the street lights through the window, he glanced to his side to the warm body laying next to him and he saw her. All the memories of the previous night rushed to his mind, the way she looked at him, how her dress fitted her so perfectly and of course the way she moved on top of him and gave him one of the most fantastic orgasm he had ever experienced. Seeing her beautiful face he tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear, she was so peaceful.

In this moment he was happy, he was happy here with her, it felt like this is where he belonged, where he was supposed to be.

But of course his brain had to get in the way. He managed to shut off his brain for the night but now he couldn't stop any more, the wheels were at full speed, he needed to analyze what this meant. He wasn't supposed to want her, wasn't supposed to care for her and definitely wasn't supposed to what, like her? Love her? But he did and it was freaking him out. Ok, so he cared for her, but his feelings couldn't go any deeper than that, it just didn't make sense. If he couldn't make it work with Cuddy who he knew for over twenty years, how could he make it with Cameron? He was definitely freaking out!

Slowly leaving the bed, careful not to disturb her he made his way to the living room picking up his discarded clothes of the floor. He needed to think this through, probably not the best idea to leave in the middle of the night, but he needed to be alone right now and sort out his feelings for Cameron.

***

Monday morning came too quickly for everyone, and right now walking through PTTH's corridors was a very pissed of Cuddy. Yes her week was off to a bad start.  
She hadn't been in the hospital for more than fifteen minutes when her phone rang, one of the board directors was informing her that there was a patient on his way to be transferred to the Diagnostics Department, and not just any patient, a senator. This immediately put a smile on her face, sure it wasn't common for a board member to be this involved but this was a senator and that would bring good publicity to the hospital. However as soon as the director informed her of the terms he was coming in, the smile quickly vanished from her face.

The patient had been admitted to PGH on Sunday morning and his condition was deteriorating rather fast and after several doctors and tests they were still no closer to a diagnose, hence the need for House. Apparently the PGH director had directly contacted the PTTH board director, going above Cuddy, to ask Dr House to consult on the case, however both hospitals wanted credit for the case so they compromised. The patient would be transferred to PPTH's Diagnostics Department but his PGH's physician would also come and would still be the primary physician on the case.

What pissed off Cuddy the most was the fact that all this had been arranged without her knowledge, she was merely being informed of the decisions that were made. Finally reaching her destination she strode in.

"Where's House?" She asked his fellows sitting at the conference table.

Choosing that moment House and Wilson entered the conference room.

"Dr Cuddy! I barely got in and you're already stalking me! Isn't a little early for that?" He said as he and Wilson made their way to the coffee machine.

"Not today House. I'm not in the mood!"

"Then to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a patient for you, he's a senator." She throws the files on the glass table.

"Wow, this guy is important, major player in New Jersey." Chase said as he picked up the file.

"Oh I see! You want me to treat this guy so the hospital can get all the good publicity, right?" House teased.

"Treat sick people is kind of your job description." Wilson joked.

"Ah ah." He mocked. "I don't care if he's a senator or not, for all I care he could be the President, if it's boring I'm not interested. Now if it was striper…."

"All he's previous doctors couldn't diagnose him, and you're taking the case, this came directly from the board members." Cuddy ordered.

"That's because his doctors were probably all idiots!"

Cuddy ignored him and continued.

"He's being transferred from Princeton General and should be arriving after lunch."

"Wait, isn't that Cameron's hospital?" Taub asked.

"Yes it is." Wilson answered.

"Oh! My little duckling couldn't diagnose a patient all by herself!" House mocked, but secretly he was interested, after all she'd become a great doctor.

"There's more, his doctor from Princeton General is coming too, to work on the case with you." Cuddy continued.

"What? I already have a team, I don't need another lost puppy following me around!"

"Oh, you're gonna love this. Cameron is he's doctor, and she will continue to be his lead physician."

"What?" House said. All eyes were glued on Cuddy waiting for her explanation.

"Apparently your ex-employee made some calls and arranged for an all access pass." Cuddy stated rather displeased.

"So Cameron is gonna be the boss of all of you?" Wilson had a full wide grin on his face. It earn him a glare from House. Clearly Wilson was enjoying this way too much.

"And you're allowing this to happen, in your precious hospital?" House just couldn't believe it.

"I don't have a choice." Cuddy sighed in frustration.  
"As long as Cameron is here, she owns all our asses, mine included. So don't screw it up." And she left, still pissed.

"Old employee returns all powerful to boss you around, you should be proud House." It was Taub's time to mock House just a little. Wilson chuckled.

"If she thinks that, she's probably delusional." House was not happy at all.

"Or she just knows she has the upper hand." Thirteen whispered.

"Maybe we should just star with patient file, isn't that what we're here for?" Forman said taking a look at the file.

"Ok, I guess it's time for me to go. I'm sure you'll all have fun with the new boss!" Wilson left before House had time to answer back. This was definitely going to be interesting.

**I wonder if Cameron is gonna make House pay for leaving in the middle of the night? (I'm such a tease!)**

**R&R**

**Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so I don't know a thing about medicine, so I'm sorry for the inaccuracies**

**I don't own House md**

Chapter 11

House was finishing writing the symptoms on the board for his new patient.

"Ok people go!"

"Tests show is heart rate is normal." Thirteen started.  
"Is immune system is weak. It could be listeriosis."

"If it was a disease of the immune system I wouldn't be here." Cameron said as she strode inside, all heads turning to her.

"Maybe you just missed it, or you wanted to miss it so you could be here." House pushed.

"Or maybe you should just read the file. It's not listeriosis."

"Cameron's right, she tested for it and it was negative." Forman said as he scanned through it.

Cameron smile smugly at House. _Told you so_, she thought.

"What about diabetes?" Add Taub.

"It's not diabetes." Cameron said never breaking her eye lock with House.

"She's right, it's not diabetes. Do a colonoscopy and if you find purple papules take a piece." House ordered.

"Why a colonoscopy?" Chase asked.

"I wanna test for Erdheim-Chester."

"A disease that has only two hundred cases reported, ever?" Taub doubted.

"Yes. Move."

When no one moved, all staring at Cameron waiting for her approval, House broke their eye lock to gaze his expectant team.

"Now!" He said, and everyone left as fast as their legs allowed them to afraid of what was to happen on this confrontation, they didn't want to get caught in the way. Little did they knew this was so not about the patient.

House limped to his office and Cameron followed.

"So is this the part where you tell me to be on my best behavior and follow your every command? Cause I already heard it from Cuddy and I'm positive she says it much better than you." House provoked her.

"I came to you because you're the best, I'm here just for the patient."

"If I'm the best, which I am, you should trust me. And not come here ordering us around!" She was grinning, and it annoyed the hell out of him.

"You mean ordering you around." Her grin grew even wider. "Yes I could do that, but this way is so much more fun, isn't it?"

He was shocked! His old Cameron wouldn't be like this. But then again his old Cameron was around him for years, she was bound to learn something. And of course he wasn't a fool, he knew that leaving in the middle of the night was not the wisest idea.

"Why?" Was all he could say.

"Because I can." And she left for the conference room still smiling. She liked beating House at his own game.

Later in the day when Chase, Thirteen and Taud arrived House left his office stepping in the conference room.

"The test was negative. It's not Erdheim-Chester." Chase stated while they all sat down.

House opened his mouth to say something but Cameron cut him off.

"Do a kidney biopsy."

What a hell? How did she knew what he was about to say? Needing to say something House turned to his underlings.

"There're only three of you. Where's my chocolate brown puppy?"

"Forman is with the Senator." Chase answered.

"Why a kidney biopsy?" Thirteen inquired.

Cameron didn't have time to answer as Forman stepped in.

"His urine is brown. His kidneys are shutting down." He announced.

"How did you knew?" Thirteen asked Cameron surprised at her right guess.

Ignoring them Chase got up.

"I'll do the biopsy."

"Don't. His creatine levels say is kidney is gone." House said before Cameron could. He was the best and would not be outdone by a former employee even if it was Cameron.

"What about Goodpasture syndrome?" Forman asked.

"I know it's hard but let's try to be smart here." House said.

"Heavy metal poisoning?" Taub contributed.

"His hematocrits should be lower, he's at 44." Cameron said, and then turned to House.  
"What about lymphoma?"

"If it is, than it should be in his blood and brain." He paused to think.  
"Start the treatment, give him prednisone."

"What? No! You're not giving him anything without confirmation. We have to consider the side effects." Cameron said in a firm voice.

"You really think you can stop me? You should be glad, after all I'm agreeing with your diagnose!" He almost yelled. She was getting on his nerves more than he would admit.

It was expected that these two would go head to head eventually during the case. Still it didn't make the team any more comfortable.

"Go and start treatment!" House yelled to his team. While they were standing up Cameron demanded:

"Sit down!" And they did. It was almost like watching in silent mom and dad fighting and they were the children, not knowing which side to choose, afraid to anger them even more.

"Go or you're all fired!" He yelled again. What a nerve they had for not doing what he ordered them to. They started to get up again only to be stopped again.

"You're not going to fired them." She stated rather confidently.  
"Go and do a blood smear and MRI his brain to get confirmation." Cameron continued.

And once again they got up and down.

"I may not fire them now, but this is not your hospital, and once you leave I will."

"Oh please House. You should know by now I can tell when you're bluffing." She smirked and turned to the team. And score for Cameron!

"Go test him, we can't waste anymore time." And this time they left glad this was over.

House was furious. He didn't know if he should yell at her or kiss her until he ran out of air. How could this little woman affect him so much? He decided on neither and retreated to his office. She followed him, this was not over.

"You must be pretty happy, coming back here and commanding your old boss." He sat at his desk.

"I'm just doing what's best for the patient, you're the one being reckless."

"Is this about the fact that I didn't spend the night? Are you punishing me?"

Wow! She was stunned. Only he could turn around the conversation like that. Of course she was disappointed when she woke up and saw she was alone, but the fact is she didn't expect him to stay, which is kind of sad actually. She also hadn't had much time to think about it, on Sunday the Senator was admitted to the hospital, and her mind was focused on diagnosing him, and then working a way to ask for House's help. Cameron didn't just want to come here and say she needed his help, she wanted to maintain some of her pride particularly after the other night and yes the fact that he left was part of her reasons, hence the calls to the board directors. She was mad and frustrated by him, and if she has to come back to PPTH it would be on her terms not his or Cuddy's.

"I'm here for the patient. Nothing else." She tried to remain calm, but she was nervous.

"So what was your idea when you jumped me?"

"I didn't jump you!"

"Fine. What was your idea when you climbed on top of me?" She couldn't help the blush on her cheeks.

"I like sex, there's nothing wrong with that." She didn't want to admit the overwhelming feelings she had when she was with him. After an awkward silence she looked into his eyes and whispered.

"Why didn't you stay?"

"I like sex too, you're hot. When it was over there was no point in staying." It hurt to say it. It hurt even more to see her pained expression.

"The patient is stable and the tests aren't going to be ready till morning, I'm going home." She packed her things and left slamming the glass door behind her. Jerk!

He couldn't tell her the truth, that he just freaked out because it actually felt good to be in her bed, that he might like her. He might love Cameron. Nah, he couldn't love her could he? Of course he did, otherwise he wouldn't be having this thoughts. He just couldn't tell her, it was hard enough to admit it to himself, let alone saying it out loud. And because of it he hurt her, again. That's what he does, push people away.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of heels stepping into his office.

"How's the case going?" Cuddy asked concerned.

"Cameron overpowered me, other than that its fine." He grumbled out.

"I expected you to come to my office and yell at me for allowing this to happen."

"Would it work? Cause I can yell now."

"My hands are tied. I'm not happy about this too. Cameron surprised me." She sighed.

"She's stronger now, and smarter. You'd have done the same."

"Probably. But she's not me, I mean she's … Cameron."

_She's definitely not you_, House thought.

"Good night House. Go home and rest."

House was nursing a beer bottle watching General Hospital while Wilson was cleaning up the dinner dishes. General Hospital wasn't doing its job in distracting him.

"So, was it fun to have Cameron back today?" Wilson sat on the couch next to House.

"What can I say, the woman just can't stay away from me!" This was a conversation House wasn't in the mood for.

"Is that what happen on Saturday?" Wilson teased.

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh please! You left together!"

"Keeping tabs on me Jimmy? You know I only have eyes for you."

"Kind of hard not to notice when your ride ditches you. Besides you spent all Sunday moping around."

"I don't mope."

"Gonna tell me what happen?"

"No."

Wilson got up and heading for his bedroom saying over his shoulder.

"Fine. I'll ask Cameron tomorrow."

If he had turned back he would've seen the death glare.

**R&R**

**Thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own House md, and if I did I don't think I would share**

Chapter 12

Next day they were in the conference room waiting for the results, the tension between Cameron and House was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife.

"There's a mass on his brain." Forman said entering the conference room with the MRI results.

Forman handed the results to Cameron.

"It's small but it's there." Forman added.

"Pituitary?" House asked.

"Looks that way." Forman continued.

"That explains his low blood pressure." Taub intervened.

"Witch confirms lymphoma." House said looking straight at Cameron with a smug expression.  
"Can we start treatment now mom?"

Cameron was about to say answer back when Chase strode in.

"Anyone actually see the lymphoma?"

"No, we just saw a mass. Why?" Cameron asked curiously.

"Because is blood work is clean. It's not lymphoma."

"Looks like Cameron was right in waiting for confirmation." Forman said.

House opened his mouth to say some witty retort but had no time as their pagers started to beep. They had to rush to the Senator's room because he was in respiratory distress and Chase had to intubate him. Back into the differential House started.

"Ok, we have bloody diarrhea, ataxia, kidney failure and respiratory distress."

"It could be cancer." Thirteen suggested.

"How about leukemia?" Chase added.

"Anyone know where we can find an oncologist for a consult?" House asked.

"I'll go get Wilson." And Cameron left for the office next door.

Going over the tests in the lab, they were all expecting Wilson to show them a light at the end of the tunnel.

"I don't see anything to indicate leukemia. Did you do a bone marrow biopsy?"

"We didn't have the time. His condition is deteriorating too fast." House answered.

"Maybe an auto-immune disease is speeding the process. Perhaps sarcoidose?" Said Taub.

"No, I would have caught it earlier." Cameron stated firmly.

"What about rheumatoid arthritis?" Forman suggested.

"It could be." Cameron pondered.

"Go and echo his heart." House told them.

Forman and Chase were doing the test when Forman broke the silence.

"It's a bit weird to have Cameron back doing a diagnose with us."

"I guess." Chase answered nonchalantly.

"You guess? You were married to the woman!"

"It's been months Forman, we moved on." He so did not want to go down this road. Chase may be many things but he knows Cameron and over the years has learned one or two things about House. He's sure something happen between the two.

"Thought I must admit it is kind of fun to watch her in charge of House." He chuckled.

"There's something in his heart."

Back in Diagnostics.

"It's very small, but it's there. We need to do a biopsy." Chase said.

"Go prep him, I'll do it."House said.

They looked at Cameron as if to ask permission, they weren't looking forward to a repeat of yesterday's performance. Noticing this and not wanting go through that again since she actually agreed with House Cameron supported him.

"I'll assist you doing the procedure." Was all she said. House just nodded, and the team sighed in relief.

During the procedure the patient went into cardiac arrest but House and Cameron managed to stabilize him and finish the biopsy. After that it was late and they all went home, maybe a good night sleep would help clear their minds and tomorrow they would solve the case.

"You did a good work today." House said in a low voice.  
"Not that you need my validation."

True, she didn't but it felt really good to hear a compliment from House, it was such a rare occurrence.

"Thanks, I think we all worked well today."

Suddenly there was a shift in the room's energy, things weren't as tensed as they were before.

House wanted to tell her he missed working with her, she should've had stayed in Princeton like Chase and be on his team. But of course going away was good for her, she had a better job and didn't need him, not that she did before. God, he just plain missed her. But he didn't tell her any of that.

"Good night Cameron." Better to just leave for the night.

"Bye House."

She watched his retreating back for a moment, and then it hit her like a bomb. She was still in love with him, despite all that happened. How could this sarcastic, jerk, miserable man rise such a deep strong feeling inside her? Six years and she still loved the guy. _God, I'm pathetic_, she thought. Resigned she walked to her car and drove home, she needed her strength for tomorrow.

**R&R**

**Thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own House md, but I did borrow the medical case from one episode**

Chapter 13

"Rise and shine my little minions!" House immediately stopped his next witty remarks when everyone in the room was in a deafening silence, his team sitting at the conference table and Cameron in her white coat standing in front of the white board.

"What's up with princess beauty over there?" House asked Forman not carefully so she would hear him.

"She's been staring at the board for at least ten minutes now."

Then Taub whispered:

"You guys did the biopsy but we still have no clue as to what disease test for."

House stepped and stood just behind her trying to figure it out himself. He loved the expression on her face when she was in deep thought.

"He is a middle age man." She suddenly stated.

House just nodded trying to follow her line of thought.

"And he does have a mass in his brain but it's not lymphoma." House said.

"Hum… brain, kidneys …" Cameron thought out loud.

"Pituitary, respiratory distress…" House continued her thought.

The others were just watching the two of them, interacting like they were the only ones in the room. Chase couldn't help to be uncomfortable by it. Then it clicked.

"It can't be…" Cameron murmured.

"It fits." House turned to the others.

"Test the sample from the biopsy for Erdheim-Chester."

"What? House we already tested for that and it was negative." Thirteen argued.

"Trust me, it's gonna be positive."

"But the test was - " Forman was interrupted.

"Do the test, its Erdheim-Chester disease." Cameron said the final order.

While they were waiting for the results Cameron went to lunch with Wilson, and House was sitting in his office playing his PSP when he was interrupted.

"Results back yet?" He asked without looking up.

"You slept with her."

_Game Over_. Was the sound that filled the room. House looked up to a very calm yet sure of himself Chase.

"I've slept with a lot of women, who are we specifically talking about here?" He tried to play dumb.

Chase just ignored him.

"I could tell from the way you argue, from the way you don't argue. By the way you look at each other."

What was House supposed to say? Confirm it or denied it? He wasn't used to do ex-husbands talks. He guessed his silent was confirmation enough. And if Chase noticed, did the others noticed too?

"What are you gonna do? Punch me in the face? Tell me what an ass I am?"

"She loves you." House wasn't expecting that.

"I don't think love has anything to do with it."

"She tried to fight it, but it was always you." He paused. "Don't hurt her." He turned around and left.

How was House supposed to react to that?

Meanwhile at the cafeteria Wilson and Cameron were having lunch.

"How was it being back here?"

"It was … weird."

"That's to be expected. Did you miss working with House?" He ventured.

"In a way guess, I mean he is a genius despite being a bastard."

There was a silence. Then Wilson went for the kill.

"So… what happened Saturday after the party?"

"What makes you think something happened?"

"Urh… not you too. Why don't you two just admit you like each other? Things would be a lot easier."

"I don't like House!" Cameron said a little too quickly.

"You're both living in denial." He said shaking his head and smiling at his friends' refusal to admit their feelings out loud. Sooner or later one of them is going to crack and he believes it's sooner than later.

After lunch the test results finally came, standing in the lab they all have expectants faces as to whether it would be positive or not.  
Forman was studying them.

"Well, what's the verdict?" House was impatient he was sure he and Cameron were right.

"I don't believe it." Forman was astonished. "It's positive, you were right."

"Of course it's positive, I'm always right!"

"We were right." Cameron stressed the we part.

"Well, don't just stand there, start treatment. A high dose of corticosteroid and start him on interferon too." House ordered his team, and they left leaving Cameron and House alone.

"Hum… as soon as his stable he'll be transferred back to my hospital." Cameron told him.

House nodded.

"So I guess this is the end of your little reign of terror over PPTH." He teased.

"Was it that bad?" A smile appeared on her lips.

"I guess it could be worse." He smirked, despite everything he enjoyed working with her.  
"You've changed." He said out of the blue.

"People don't change remember?"

"You did."

"People don't change, they … evolve."

Once again he just nodded.

"Bye House." She left with a small smile finding its way to her lips.

Thursday afternoon found Wilson packing his bags.

"Poor Wilson, the she devil is sending you to the depths of hell."

"It's part of the job description to go to a conference on occasion you know, besides it's just for a few days I'll be back on Monday."

"That's what I said." Wilson rolled his eyes.

"It can't be worse than sleeping with said she devil." Wilson mocked.

"Touché! I like the bad girls." At this Wilson chuckled, and not just because Cuddy wasn't exactly a woman you would fit in the 'bad girl type'.  
"What's so funny?"

"You don't like the bad girl type." He affirmed.

"Then please in light me as to what my type is oh wise one."

Oh Wilson was gonna enjoy this, usually House was the one doing the teasing, time to turn the tables.

"Ok, you like the nice young sweet naïve immunologist type."

"I don't like Cameron! She's all sweet, spice and everything nice!" House stated.

"Of course not. Where did I get that idea from? I must be losing my mind." Wilson continued to tease.

"If I liked Cameron I would've made a move back when she had that pathetic crush on me."

"That's because you tend to analyze things too much, and because you think you don't deserve to be happy, which by the way you do."

"What about me and Cuddy? I tried that."

"I'm going to be late, so I'm just going to say this: stop wasting time, she likes you, hell she probably even loves you! And you have feelings for her too, so stop making pathetic excuses and be with her! This thing you guys have is starting to tire me."

Dismissing what Wilson said House went to the living room after shouting at him:

"The conference is already making you lose all rational thought, you're making no sense!"

"Right."

**You guys just saw "Lockdown", I still have to wait a few weeks for it. Please tell me it was good and worth the wait, or should I just lower my expectations?**

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own House md**

Chapter 14

Later that night alone in his apartment House was trying to keep thoughts away, one of the disadvantages of being a brilliant doctor, he could never shut his brain off. So he needed a little help from his friends, pills and scotch. Since pills are now out of the equation, scotch it was.

His mind was a battle of confuse thoughts, he liked Cameron and it scared the hell out of him. He kept fighting all thoughts of her, how she smelt so good, her smooth skin, her silky blond hair, and her eyes. What was up with those eyes? Sometimes they were green others blue, sometimes they were even grey. She should just pick a damn color and stick with it! Urg! Even her eyes were a puzzle, whenever House thought he had her all figure out, she would do or say something and he was back to the start.

Ok, so the alcohol wasn't working, damn Wilson and his meddling! He needed to forget all this for one night and give his brain some rest, therefore more alcohol was in need, except there wasn't any more scotch in the house. Living with Wilson would do that. Pushing himself up from the couch House grabbed his cane, jacket and keys and decided to go to a bar, no limit of booze there.

"Another." House signaled to the bartender.

"If you keep this up I'm gonna have to take your keys." The bartender said as he poured him another glass.

"Here, take them. I'm planning on getting wasted tonight." He places the keys on the counter.

"Who's the woman?"

"What makes you think it's a woman?" The bartender sent him a knowing glare, he's a bartender that's what he does. House rolled his eyes.

"She hot?"

"Yeah."

"Married?"

"Not anymore."

The man was trying to find what was wrong with said woman, to drive House to drink senseless.

"Doesn't like you?"

"She does."

"Bad in bed?" He was running out of ideas.

"She's great."

"So you're saying you have this hot single sexy woman who wants you?"

House hadn't put quite like that, but ok.

"Yeap."

"Then what are you doing here? You're an idiot if you don't go to her!"

House shot him a glare. This twenty something guy didn't know him, didn't know the first thing about his complicated weird relationship with Cameron, a thing at all! And damn he was right!

"I'll call you a cab." The bartender turned around.

Cameron was sound asleep when a noise disturbed her. It sounded like a knock on her door. She was probably just dreaming. Bang bang. There it was again, Cameron rolled around in bed and headed to the door cursing on her way, she swung the door open to face whoever was disturbing her.

"House?" She said sleepily.

He took his time watching her, she was wearing some tiny white tank top and matching bottom pants, her hair was a tangle mess framing her sleepy face, she looked so innocent like a little girl, oh but he knew she was all woman.

"You need to leave." He stumbled inside almost tripping.

"You're drunk, and I can't leave it's my apartment." He wasn't making any sense.

"Always so literal!" He plumped himself on the couch his cane falling on the floor.

"House its one in the morning, I need to sleep so what are you doing here?" She was standing in front of him now.

He wrapped his arms around her body resting his head against her stomach. She was a little surprised by his touch.

"You're in my head and I can't get you out, you need to leave my head." He mumbled.

She smiled, he must be really drunk otherwise he wouldn't admit it to her. She started to massage his scalp, and he moaned in contentment.

"I should call Wilson, tell him you here. You didn't drive here did you?"

He looked up into her concerned eyes.

"I may be drunk but I'm not stupid I took a cab."

"You have to let me go so I can get the phone."

"No." His grip tightened. "Wilson's not as pretty as you to look at, besides his away in a conference."

She forgot about that, Wilson had mentioned it to her earlier.

"Still you need to let go." He loosened his hold of her and she stepped back.

"Come on, I'll help you." She extended her hand for him to take.

They stumbled their way till they reached the bathroom.

"What are we doing here?" He asked confused. Slowly she sat him on the toilet lid and started undoing his shirt buttons.

"Now we're talking!" He immediately pulled her closer and ran his hands on her back under her top.

She swatted his hands away, and he frowned.

"You're drunk you need to take a shower to sober up a little." And she removed his shirt.

"No, what I need right now is you."

"I thought you wanted me out of your head." She teased.

"I do, but I'm complicated." He shrugged.

"So you want me, but you don't want to want me?" She was going to take advantage of his drunken state and milk him for all the information she could. House with a loose tongue is a rare thing.

"Something like that. You're making me have all this feelings, I'm Gregory House I stopped doing feelings a long time ago." He stated, and she chuckled.

"It seems that apparently you still do!" She took the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

"You're making me soft." He groaned in defeat raising his arms up to help her.

"Get up." He supported himself on her shoulders and did so.

When she kneel down to start working on his belt and zipper he grabbed her wrists and stopped her. He was drunk but not that drunk. Tension filled the small room. She looked up at him and saw something in his big blues eyes.

"House." He didn't say anything back.

Realizing what this was about she sighed. Even now after everything he was still self-conscious about his scar.

"I've seen it before."

"That was different." For him it was different. The other times desire and lust was on their minds and her bedroom was dark. Now with no lust to disguise it and the bright lights of the bathroom she would get a full view of his scar. Cuddy had seen it but then again she'd seen it before right after his infarction, hell she even helped to put it there, but Cameron was different, he just couldn't deal if she was repulsed by it.

"House, I don't care, I never did." He let go of her hands. Carefully she lowered his pants uncovering half his scar, then she pulled his boxers down giving her a full view. Memories of their two nights together flooded back to her mind and she couldn't stop the blush on her cheeks.  
Cameron touched his scar softly trying to show him she didn't care.

He searched her eyes for disgust, pity, something but found none. Instead he saw a deep care for him and something else. Love.

"Come on, get in the tub." She helped him get in and turn on the water.

"I'll go get some towels."

When House stepped out of the tub he was a bit more sober, he saw the towel she left for him and put it around his waist but didn't see his clothes. Entering her bedroom his t-shirt and boxers were on her bed and the rest of his clothes in a chair in the corner of the room. Was he spending the night? He got dressed and was about to go look for her when she appeared with a mug on her hand.

"Here, I thought coffee would be good."

"Thanks." He took a sip.

"You should go to sleep your head is going to kill you in the morning." That answered his question. He got in bed and waited for her but she didn't follow him. He gave her a questioning look.

"I'll just take this to the kitchen, I'll be right back." She grabbed his mug and left the bedroom.

Washing the mug Cameron took a moment to think this through. House had just admitted he liked her, of course he had to be drunk to do it, still it was improvement. But how would things be in the morning once he sobered up completely? Would he deny it and back down? Or was this a step in their twisted relationship? She was beginning to sound like him over thinking everything, years working with him would do that to a person.  
Standing in the doorframe of her bedroom she took in the sight before her, House was dead asleep on his back one hand on his stomach the other on his side. She crawled under the covers and watched him he looked so peaceful. Cameron memorized him like a picture afraid she would never have another chance to see him this way.

"God, I love you." She whispered and joined him in sleep.

**I want to thank everyone who took the time to review this story, you guys are awesome!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own House md, I'm trying but still nothing!**

Chapter 15

House rolled in bed and reached for the warm body lying next to his, but found none. Frowning he considered if last night was an alcohol induced dream, but quickly dismissed it. Opening his eyes he was temporarily blind from the sun light coming through the window, once he got used to it he took in his surroundings, it was no dream last night and he had the headache to prove it. He glanced at the clock it read 10am, that made sense Cameron was probably already at work. He got up and reached for his cane he remembered leaving it in the living room but now it rested against the bed frame, Cameron's caring was always shining through in the little details. A small smile reached his lips. The smell of coffee lured him to the kitchen and he found a pot of coffee still warm and two pills on top of a note, pouring the coffee he read the note. _Morning, aspirin for the headache. Don't worry I know you're going to snoop! Cameron. _He smirked, she knew him well.

Heading back to the bedroom he got dressed and was a bit surprised by his surroundings, the other times he'd been there he had more important things occupying his mind to notice it. There were no stuffed animals, no girly flower print curtains, there wasn't even a pink wall! He decided to snoop through the other rooms, all walls were white and the decoration wasn't over baring, she had lots of books most related to medicine, an eclectic collection of DVD's and music CD's, he was certainly impressed. There were only a few pictures scattered around the apartment (he was glad to see that Chase only figured in one, their wedding day) and the only thing pink was a sparkly pink tooth brush. Heading back to her bedroom he left the best for last, the underwear drawer. After all he was still House. And Cameron didn't disappoint him.

It was now almost 11.30am he was late for work, nothing new there but if he wanted to avoid Cuddy's ranting he better get moving, he still had to go by his place and change clothes. On his way to the hospital he felt relieved for finally telling Cameron hoe he felt, even if he had to be drunk to do it.

It was a quiet day, which he was thankful for, there was no need to aggravate his headache, House had no new patient since the one he and Cameron treated, his underlings were on clinic duty all day and other then a phone call from Wilson annoying him the day was uneventful. So he spent most of the day locked in his office willing the hangover to pass. Cameron didn't call as he expected, he didn't call either unsure of what to say, this was uncharted territory for him and she was better with words anyway, so he decided to call it a day.

"It's not five yet and you arrived late in the morning." He heard Cuddy say as he made his way out through the lobby.

"My support buddy abandoned me and I'm too fragile to deal with you on my own!"

"Funny. You know I could make you pay, I hear the clinic really misses you." She joked.

"Only if you want a new batch of lawsuits." Sadly Cuddy knew he was right.

"I have a special budget just for you." She tried nonetheless.

"I promise I won't call you the Wicked Witch of Hospitals for the next two weeks." He bargained.

"Deal! You're no use to me if you're hangover anyway." She said rolling her eyes, the dark circles under his eyes and the fact he spent the day in his office in the dark didn't go unnoticed by her.

"You're the best boss ever!" He yelled over his shoulder walking away.

She couldn't help but laugh, straightening herself the second she realized the people looking at her, after all she still had a reputation to maintain. As for House he was happy things between him and Cuddy were finally back to normal. He now realized they could never work together, their relationship was fight after fight, soon or later they would end up killing each other.

Once he got home House played the piano for a while it always soothed him, plus Wilson wasn't around to complain about him playing at late hours then he went to sleep. He had just found a comfortable position in bed when there was a knock on the door. Who could possibly be at this hour?

Cameron was rolling around in bed, she couldn't sleep her mind always drifting to House, and the fact that his smell lingered on her bed wasn't helping either. She wanted to call him and straight things out but was afraid of his reaction after all he wasn't much for talks. She glanced at the clock it was almost midnight. _Screw it_, she thought. Deciding this was enough she grabbed the first clothes she could take, put her sneakers on and made her way to the living room, there she grabbed her jacket and her keys. The whole point of leaving PPTH was to start over and she did try to fight him off but somehow he always ends up making his way back to her heart. This time she was gonna go to him.

When House swung the door open he didn't expect to see her, she was standing on his doorstep wearing tight low rider jeans a dark green t-shirt and her black jacket with matching sneakers, and no make -up, she looked even younger.

"I can't sleep." Was all she said.

Stepping aside he let her walk in and closed the door and started his way back to his bedroom. Suddenly Cameron wasn't so sure this was such a good idea. Sensing her hesitation and that she wasn't following him House stopped.

"You coming?" She nodded and went after him.

"Here, you can use this." He handed her one of his t-shirts. "Sleeping in tight jeans can't be all that comfortable."

He crawled under the coverts while she started to change. She sat on the edge of the bed her back to him and took off her shoes, her jeans were next showing him her white girly boxers, memories of her underwear drawer came to mind. Next was her t-shirt revealing also a white bra, she reached for his t-shirt and slipped in it, it was obviously too big for her reaching her mid thigh. All he could think was how good she looked in it and how good it would be to take it off her body.

She joined him in bed and immediately felt the warmth of his body even though they weren't touching, he was lying on his back eyes closed and Cameron was on her side facing him. They stayed like that for a moment until she sighed, closed her eyes too and broke the silence.

"I'm tired House. I can't do this anymore." House opened his eyes and took in her expression, she was calm but serious.

"I'm tired of this back and forth we keep doing, it's too much. I'm exhausted."

Was she ending whatever it was they had? He had just come to terms with his feelings for her, she couldn't back out now.

"I need more." She continued.

House felt relief wash through his body, she wasn't ending things she wanted more.

"I'm tired too." He spoke for the first time. At this she opened her eyes to find blue ones staring at her.

"What does that mean?"

He wasn't good with words so he decided that maybe he should show her. He leaned in and kissed her softly, when he broke the kiss she was smiling.

"You can't fix me." He stated seriously, he needed her to understand this in order for them to work.

"You're not broken. You don't need fixing."

"When you left you said you - ." He was cut off. She placed her fingers on his lips to get his attention.

"When I left I was hurt. But I didn't say I wanted to fix you, I said I wanted to heal you." She paused this was an important moment.

"You're always in pain, and not just you're leg, you're in pain here." She moved her hand to his heart. "I just wanted to take the pain away, at least make it a little easier."

She searched his eyes for understanding, he was staring straight at her, Cameron didn't know if that was a good sign or not, it actually made her a little uncomfortable. She sighed again and closed her eyes.

"I never wanted to fix you, you just always assumed so."

To say he was speechless was an understatement. Him and his damn assumptions. Closing the gap between their bodies he pulled her close to him, one hand on her waist. She offered no resistance and opened her eyes.

"It means we share a few meals a week and have hot sex."

It took her moment to realize he was answering her previous question, but when she did she smiled, a real smile. At the sight before him he rolled his eyes making the situation lighter, after all he was still House and he'd had enough of serious talk for one day, hell for one year.

"Ok you can stop smiling now, let's just go to sleep. Isn't that what you're here for?"

She continued to smile but did as she was told.

"Your eyes are closed but you still have that goofy smile. Stop it." He didn't get how someone could be so happy just for being with him.

"I'm sleeping, you're the one who keeps talking."

"Just for that I'm gonna add sex in the office to our deal."

"Ok." She chuckled.

Soon House felt her breathing slow down, she was in deep sleep. He watched her sleep, her peaceful face, her blond hair on his pillow, he decided he liked having her in his bed with him. It felt right to be with her. Right now she looked so innocent so fragile, he just didn't get how she could be so vulnerable and strong at the same time, sexy and yet innocent, confident and naïve, the woman was just a contradiction all together and he loved it.  
Soon he too fell asleep.

**Finally!!! But there's still more to come…**

**Some of you asked for morning sex after House showed up at Cameron's place, but let's face it even though this is House, morning breath after at night of drinking can't be all that appealing. Well there's always tomorrow morning…**

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**The last reviews really put a smile on my face, I guess you guys really enjoyed the last chapter! Now I'm afraid I won't meet your expectations, oh the pressure… Well I'll do my best!**

**I don't own House md**

Chapter 16

When House woke up it was still dark outside the only light coming from the window, he glanced to his side and saw Cameron's back, he reach for her and pulled her close to him spooning her. Immediately he felt the warmth of her body he heard her sighing deeply and she adjusted herself to his embrace. He buried his face in her hair memorizing its fruity scent, and in no time he was back to sleep. The next time he woke up was to her sweet kisses.

Something was preventing Cameron from moving, something heavy. Opening her eyes she saw House, during the night they changed positions and now she was snuggled in his embrace her face buried in his chest. Who would thought Greg House liked to cuddle. She reached up and started kissing his neck moving to his earlobe nibbling it softly. He stirred under her ministrations but didn't wake up. Sliding one hand under his t-shirt she stoked his chest, this time earning a moan. Slowly she moved on top of him straddling him.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled half asleep without opening his eyes.

"I'm saying good morning." She said while kissing his neck.

"I'm sleeping." At this Cameron moved one hand lower to feel the bulge in his boxers.

"No, I think you're very much awake." She smirked, giving him a squeeze hearing him moan. This time he opened his eyes to meet her beautiful face.

He moved his hands to her hips, then lowered them to her bare tights feeling her smooth skin. Catching her off guard he rolled them so now he was on top of her, fully awake staring into her eyes.

"You woke me up."

"Sorry." She said not feeling sorry at all and not bothering to disguise it.

House kissed her passionately on the lips, his hands tugging at the hem of her t-shirt, well his t-shirt. She put her arms up so he could pull it off leaving her in only her underwear, his hands feeling all her body, kissing down her neck softly scratching her with his stubble. She released a moan at his touch.

Now it was her time to pull his t-shirt out, she ran her palms up his chest to his strong forearms enjoying the feeling of his skin. She looked up at him, his hair was all messy and there were lines on his face from when he was sleeping, he looked better than ever to her. She pulled his face down and kissed him hard on the lips, tongues intertwining and a growl escaped from his mouth.

He reached one hand under her and in a swift move unclasped her bra throwing it over his head, he marveled at the site of this tiny body underneath his much bigger one, somehow they fitted perfectly she was perfect to him. Soon he was kissing her breast and every inch he could touch. There were still light marks on her body from their encounter last week. She pulled him up to her face and kissed him, she reached for the hem of his boxers and was trying to take them off of him but was unsuccessful, House sensed her frustration and smirked.

"Take them off." He didn't need to be told twice and quickly pulled them off.

She needed him so much, the feel of his erection against her made her moan loudly and it was like music to his ears. He needed her as much as she needed him. Slowly he pulled her tiny white boxers down her slender legs, never he thought a pair of girl boxers could be made with such little fabric. He positioned himself between her legs and in a slow move he entered her, both gasping at the sensation.

They build a steady rhythm with deep slow stokes, but soon it wasn't enough anymore.

"Harder." She mumbled.

He lifted her legs and she wrapped them around his back allowing him to pump harder and faster into her making both groan.

"Oh God!" She screamed.

Her climax was near, she gripped his forearms harder as the tension build up, he could feel her walls starting to clamp around him and soon she went over the edge. She arched her back and cried his name loudly as she reached her peak.

Seeing her face as she climaxed with pleasure, knowing he was the one causing it was just too much. He thrust a few more times and soon joined her in bliss screaming her name as well. He rolled them to the side holding her on top of him, they both regulated their heavy breathing and fast heart beats.

This time it was different, after the last couple of days and finally being on the same page after Cameron moved back (after years), this moment felt everything they expected and more, particularly after last night's conversation. Now that they got here they just need to keep things this way, but it won't be easy, they have no illusions about it.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Yeah."

In no time she was back asleep. House thought he could definitely get used to this and with a smile on his face he joined her in deep slumber.

The rest of the weekend was spent between eating take out, sleeping and a repeat from Saturday's morning activities. Sunday evening found them on the couch House watching General Hospital and Cameron laying with her head on his lap reading one of his medical journals only in one of his button down shirts, it was a peaceful moment. That is until Cameron became bored, House was on his second episode of General Hospital and she was tired of reading. She closed the journal and put it on the coffee table in front of them, still lying on his lap she started to caress his stomach under his shirt.

"Stop. You're making me miss the episode." He said never tearing his eyes from the TV.

She smirked and unbuttoned the first button of his jeans, she could tell he was trying to resist her advances.

"House?"

"Shhh. This is the best part."

She stood and sited next to him watching him stare at the TV. Frowning she moved to straddled him blocking his view.

"You're show sucks." She teased.

"Blasphemy!" He said in mock horror.

She smiled and started kissing his neck.

Giving in, not that he really wanted to resist, he closed his eyes and started kissing her, his hands moved to her bare thighs while hers were playing with his hair. They were so absorbed in each other they didn't hear the door closing.

"Ahhh!"

Cameron jumped in House's arms and they both saw Wilson shocked dumping his bags on the floor.

"Welcome home Wilson! Like your welcoming party?" Cameron buried her face in House's chest with embarrassment.

"The things you do for me!" Wilson laughed still stunned.

Slowly Cameron lifted her head to look at her friend.

"Hi Wilson." She timidly said. Having Wilson walk in on her and House wasn't one of her fantasies.

"Cameron, glad to see you here." He joked.

She threw him a smile and got up from House's lap.

"Where're you going?" House asked.

"I'm going to change, and go home."

"Don't. Wilson likes to watch." Wilson rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to leave Cameron." Wilson told her.

"Oh I'm sure you two can't wait to catch up and gossip." She left for the bedroom.

Wilson sited down next to House on the couch.

"She knows us well." Wilson shrugged.

In no time Cameron was leaving.

"Night guys. Have a nice girl talk." She chuckled.

"Very funny!" House yelled.

"Bye!" And she was gone.

After a moment of silence Wilson started.

"So… I take you two talk things out."

"There wasn't much talk involved, if you know what I mean."

"Please spare me the gory details." Wilson waved his hand.

"She came, we talk and the rest you saw, well almost saw."

"So you guys are good?"

"Yeah. And weren't you supposed to be back tomorrow?"

"It was a conference, I got bored." Wilson shrugged.

**So I'm thinking just a few more chapters to show them in a relationship and their issues and then I'll wrap this up.**

**R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own House md, but a girl can dream right?**

Chapter 17

The following weeks Cameron and House developed a nice routine, he would usually spend the night at her home and occasionally they had dinner with Wilson at their place, Wilson's cooking was never something to turn down. They were both a little surprised at how good things were and at how natural it all felt. Of course House was still House, he was still the same at work messing with everyone's heads which is why no one suspected he was having a relationship with his old duckling.

House was lying on his back in bed after some glorious hot sex, Cameron's head rested on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Greg." He said.

"Opps and here I thought I was sleeping with Wilson!"

"Funny. I meant for you to call me Greg." He said in a low voice.

"What?" She raised her head to look at him.

"We've seen each other naked I think you should call me by my first name."

"Greg…" She said as if trying the name, resuming her previous position with her head on his chest.  
"I like it."

A comfort silence settles in until Cameron speaks again.

"Are you gonna call me Allison now?"

"No. That would just be weird." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She giggles slightly. House was still House. Soon they were both asleep.

House and Cameron are sitting on the stools in Cameron's kitchen having takeout dinner.

"I have a light schedule tomorrow, I could come and buy you and Wilson lunch. I think he's being neglected." Cameron says.

"Then you should come over by my place for dinner, Wilson can cook."

"But you're always coming to my hospital, I thought it would be nice to visit you there."

"Cafeteria food sucks."

Cameron frowns. Over the years House has become less of a mystery, she still doesn't get the man sometimes but right now she knows this has nothing to do with cafeteria food. She puts her fork down.

"You don't want me to come. You don't want people to know about us." It's not a question.

"Wilson knows about us. He probably knew there was an 'us' even before we did."

"Wilson is not enough." She states getting up and taking her still half full plate to the kitchen. He follows her and leans on the door frame.

"What's this about?"

"I don't want to hide. In the beginning it made sense but not anymore."

"I just don't see the reason why people should know." Here it was their first fight as a couple.

"Because I can't even come around for lunch!" She snaps.

"So what do you want? That I send an email to everyone that works there? Or maybe I should just yell in the lobby 'hey people I'm sleeping with Cameron!'." Cameron felt tears on the back of her eyes but none fall.

"Why not? You did it when you thought you had slept with Cuddy." She was angry and hurt.

He was silent for a moment, it wasn't everyday Greg House didn't have comeback.

"Listen Greg, maybe years ago things would be different and I would be ok with this, I might even find it thrilling but too much as happened and we're doing nothing wrong to be ashamed of and to be hiding."

"You knew who I was when we started this." He stated.

Cameron knew from the beginning that a relationship with House wouldn't be all rainbows and sunshine, but keeping their relationship a secret was not something she was willing to do forever.

"Maybe you should go, I think we both need to be alone to think." Cameron gestured with her hands to the door.

He didn't feel like going but he wasn't staying either. If she wanted him to leave then fine.

"Fine!" He said.

"Fine." He turned around and limped to the door, closing it with a loud bang making Cameron flinch.

If this were years ago Cameron would probably be on her bed crying her eyes out or with a bucket of ice-cream watching some crappy movie. But that was then, she went to the living room to get his plate and put it in the sink with hers, the dishes could wait, next she put on her comfy pajamas and hoped for a few hours of sleep. She never cried.

"Wilson you need to do something." Cuddy entered the oncologist office with despair on her face.

"What did he do this time?" Wilson looked over his paper work.

"He's driving the nurses crazy, even more so than usual! It's the third nurse today that threatens to quit."

"He's been in a bad mood."

"In bad mood? Right now Satan looks like an innocent child compared to him! What's going on with him?"

"I'll talk to him."

"Thanks cause right now is driving this entire hospital crazy!" Cuddy left the office with the hope that Wilson could work his magic on House.

"Wilson, you have to talk to him!" Ok, this was the second time today someone burst into his office interrupting his work to complain about his misanthropic friend.

"You know I'm not his mother." Wilson was beginning to get annoyed.

"I'm serious. He's been a jerk for the past few days and if he keeps this up he's gonna find himself team less." Wilson sighed hearing Forman's words.

"That bad huh?"

"For me to be here asking for your help, what do you think?" He was right, Forman by now could usually deal with House's mood.

"I'll try to put some reason in that head of his."

"Thank you."

Before Wilson had the chance to go and look for House the man in question chose that moment to make an appearance, opening the door and plopping himself on the couch used more by House than patients these days.

"Not again." Wilson mumbled. For the third time he's work was interrupted. What did people think, he actually did have worked to do!

"Something wrong cancer boy?"

"You're what's wrong with me."

"Are you in a bad mood?" He teased.

"No, apparently you are. The entire hospital has noticed. Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"There's nothing going on, I'm just controlling myself to not start singing happy songs in the corridors."

"That would seriously scare people away. You've been either growling at everybody or moping for the past days. And today I called Cameron to see if she wanted to have dinner at our place tonight, and she made up some lousy excuse to say no. If you tell me, who knows, maybe I can help."

"I don't need your help."

"Of course you don't. The way you've been acting is really working out for you." House shot him a death glare. Wilson knew he was about to cave.

"Come on, the moping isn't getting you anywhere, and frankly it's not all that fun to watch." He insisted.

"Because three divorces make you an expert!"

"At least I got them to the altar."

"Cameron wants to go public!" If he couldn't tell Wilson who was he gonna tell to?

"What do you mean?"

"She wants me to announce the world that we're doing the nasty."

"So she wants people to know, that's normal."

"I'm not normal."

"Yet she still likes you, go figure."  
"Look you work on a daily basis with your ex, you've pushed her away for years, how do you think that makes her feel?"

"Cameron may be many things but she's not that insecure."

"If you need time just tell her, she'll understand. After all she's with you."

**R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own House md, sad but true…**

Chapter 18

Cameron was desperate for a hot shower, she had drowned herself in work and right now all she wanted was to relax. However her shower would have to wait as she heard a wood on wood knock.

"Hi." She opened the door to the man occupying all thoughts in her mind.

"You haven't call for three days." Three days was how long they hadn't spoke, they were both too stubborn to take the first step. Cameron didn't think he would be the first to cave.

"The phone works both ways."

"I'm a slow learner." She stepped aside to let him in.

They sat next to each other on the couch, House bouncing his cane from hand to hand, neither saying anything until House broke the silence.

"I don't want people to interfere with this thing we have." He mumbles awkwardly.

"You think I'll let them?"

"Well they're gonna say you're crazy for being with an old miserable bastard. I don't want you to come to your senses and realize they're right."

"I've seen you at your best and at your worst and I'm still here. Plus you're crazy too so I think we make a good match."

"So…" He trailed off looking in her eyes for some reassurance.

"So you're not ready yet, I'm not going to hide forever but I guess a little more time won't kill me."If she pushed him it would be worse, sooner or later he would resent her. She remembered their ill fated date, the way she pressure him into telling her what she wanted to hear, it didn't worked out so well.

"That's it? Just like that?"

"Just like that." She kissed him softly. That went easier then he thought, of course sooner or later they'd have to come out, hopefully by then he would be ready. He would be.

"You know I'm never gonna want to get married, right?" He didn't want to mislead her.

"Good, been there done that." He raised his brow in question.  
"Last two times didn't really work out for me. I guess marriage is not for us." She released a sigh.

"Ok." Was all he managed to say. Cameron could really surprise him sometimes, even though her previous marriages failed he just assumed she'd want to try again.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked.

"Are you cooking?" He asks hopefully.

"No."

"Why don't we just order pizza?"

"Fine by me. You order and I'm gonna take a shower." She disappeared down the hall.

When the pizza boy arrived and House was paying Cameron appeared fresh out of the shower wearing nothing but one of House's shirts that gad migrated to her apartment. She passed the living room and went to the kitchen. The teenage pizza boy was fixated on the vision of this beautiful woman.

"Here's your money, and stop drooling!" Before the boy had time to react House slammed the door in his face.

Standing in the kitchen's door frame he watched her in his blue shirt opening the fridge door and taking two beers out. He liked what he saw.

"Why do you look better in my clothes than I do?" He startled her.

Putting the beers down she leaned back on the counter.

"Because I'm prettier than you." He moved to stand in front of her.

"No argues there." She looked up at him smiling and then kissed him gently. When the need for air was too strong House pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"The pizza guy thought you looked good too."

"I do aim to please." She had a grin on her face.

He lowered his head and kissed her fiercely, his hands on her hips and he carefully lifted her up on the counter. Her small frame weighing almost nothing, so his leg didn't even hurt.

"The pizza is gonna get cold." She murmured while he was nibbling her neck and his hands wandered under her (his) shirt.

"You have a microwave." She started working on his shirt buttons.

"You're right." His button down was now gone and Cameron was glad he wasn't wearing a t-shirt today, her hands immediately went to feel his broad chest.

"I always am." Now was his turn to take off her clothes, well it was just one and soon it was on the kitchen floor as well.

The hunger for each other was too much after all they hadn't been together for a while. They needed to feel one another, to reconnect again. This wasn't going to be soft or slow this was about getting want they wanted and fast.

Cameron's hands left their previous place around his neck to his jeans belt and buttons, she was struggling with the belt and he smirked at her frustration.

"Greg." She pleaded.

He took off his shoes so he could pull the pants off his legs, they didn't waste any time as Cameron quickly pulled his boxers down and stroked him a few times making him groan in her neck. He took a step back and reached for her panties she supported herself with her hands on the counter and he pealed them off.

They both needed to feel each other closer, skin rubbing against skin, he pushed inside her making her gasp.

"God, I missed you." He groaned in her ear and she pulled him into a deep kiss.

He started moving inside her with deep strong stokes hitting her in all the right places and Cameron locked her long legs around his waist for more support, their moans becoming louder as they work towards release. It was hard and aggressive.

Cameron was the first to lose control he feels her walls contracting around him and hears her mumbled some incoherent words until she finally climaxes.

"Oh God. Greg!" His name comes out in a loud scream.

He knows his leg is going to kill him later but he doesn't stop, doesn't want to stop his movements and soon he joins her in bliss.  
House continues to hold her until their breathing as well as their fast heart beating slows down.

"We should fight more often." He says but doesn't really mean it, these past few days were torture and he doesn't want to go through that again.

_I love you._ Cameron thought but didn't dare say.

**Sorry if you're put off by the marriage conversation but I'm not that much of a romantic girl (weird huh?) and I guess that shows on the story on occasion (I'm just not into the whole fairy tale kind of ending)… but not to worry House and Cameron belong together married or not, even if that's not what's happening on the show. It's a good thing we have fanfiction.**

**R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own House md, if I did things would be so different…**

Chapter 19

Cameron was worried last time she almost said the 'L' word to House, not that he didn't already knew, the man could read her like an open book, but still hearing the words was a different thing and she was afraid he would freak out.

Maybe she should sleep on it and things would be clearer in the morning. House had a patient with some obscure disease and would probably spend the night at the hospital. She was in deep slumber when she felt the mattress dip.

"Hey." She mumbled sleepily.

"Shh. Go back to sleep."

"I thought you'd go to your place or stay at the hospital."

"The patient is sable and Wilson is annoying."

"Mmm… You used your key."

"Keys are meant to be used. Now go back to sleep. It's late."

She closed her eyes and nodded her head, she turned around so he could spoon her and put his right leg in between hers. They molded their bodies so every inch of skin was touching, plus Cameron liked the idea of cuddling with the mean bad Greg House.

He remembered when Cameron gave him his sets of keys, it was when he found out that Wilson had keys to her home since she moved back, _just to be safe_, she told him. Then he went on and on whining to Cameron and making sarcastic remarks which earn him some mocking jokes from Wilson. Tired of his childish whining she finally shoved a new set of keys at him saying he could shut up now, and then kissed him deeply.

"I have a case for you."

"Is it interesting?" He asked Cuddy as she stepped into his office.

"I think you're gonna like it."

"We'll see." House thought Cuddy would just turn around and leave but she stayed put.

"House, is everything ok?"

"Nothing is always ok with me. You should know that by now." She rolled her eyes.

"I mean you've been different lately. You still make your team suffer, you mess with Wilson and he messes with you back. And you still make the nurses cry, but you seemed different, you look … happy." As happy as House could ever be.

"And so after getting to that brilliant conclusion you decide to come up here and ask if I'm ok?"

"Despite everything I care for you."

"Thanks. That makes me feel all warm inside."

"Fine! I'll be on my way."

Cuddy couldn't help but feel sad, House was happier now than he ever was when they were together, and that should tell her something, that he never felt the same way she did for him. Whatever or whoever was making House feel this way was making her feel jealous. She couldn't help it.

Wilson was acting weird, House had just come from his office to go for lunch but he wasn't there, again. Also he was spending more and more nights out and arriving late. At first House thought he was just giving him space because of him and Cameron but now he knew something was up, since Wilson wasn't in his office he went ahead and snooped around.

"Wilson cancer boy, I had to pay for my lunch today! You're failing in your duties as best friend." That was Wilson's greeting when he arrived to his office, his sarcastic friend was lying in his office couch like he owned the place.

"Then I guess you've been failing for years now." He took his seat behind his desk.

"Let's not talk about me, this is your time."

"You went through my things again?"

"You're acting strange, I was concerned. Wilson do you have a new girlfriend you're not sharing?"

"You're such a good friend. You deduce that because I skipped lunch with you?"

"I'm that good."

"And I bet Cameron knows something." He added.

"Yes, because we've been secretly dating since she came back."

"Ah ah. That doesn't explain the late nights which means you do have a new girlfriend!"

"Yes I do!"

"Seriously?" He's a little stunned.

"No." Wilson said keeping his face straight.

House got up and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Away. You're no fun today." Wilson shook his head smiling.

Cameron was in the kitchen making dinner, there's only so much take out a person can tolerate plus she kind of enjoyed the idea if cooking dinner for the both of them.

"A little help would be nice." House was leaned against the counter watching her movements.

"Cooking is a women thing."

"Wilson cooks." She threw back.

"My point exactly." She rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you take cooking lessons?"

"And then I came to my senses and look what I got!" He pointed at her cooking for him.

"I think Wilson has new girlfriend, someone from Peds, he's been sneaking up there and thinks I haven't noticed." At this Cameron can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny? Wait, what do you know?"

"I know nothing." She smirked not making eye contact.

"You weren't surprised which means you already knew about it. Spill it."

"Wilson's been dating a doctor from Peds for quite a while now. For someone who notices everything you missed what was going on right in front of you."

"You two have conspiring against me! I'm shocked! And how come he didn't tell me? I'm his best friend not you!"

"He didn't want you meddling until he knew if it was serious, it takes a little preparation to introduce you, he didn't want to scare her so soon."

"Since you seemed to be all knowing about this, please enlighten me as to why I didn't notice it before oh wise one?"

"You've been … distracted."

Realization downed on him.

"You've been distracting me!" He accused pointing with his cane to her.

"True. But you can't say it hasn't been fun." She smiled sexily at him.

"I guess. Doesn't change the fact that you both still tricked me."

"And I'm sure we'll pay for it."

"Oh you will."

"So are you going to help me with dinner or not?"

"Not."

"If you don't I'll tell Wilson you like to cuddle." She threatens.

"You wouldn't dare." He faked mock horror.

"Oh I think we've establish that I do a lot of things you're not expecting me to."

House pondered for a second, he was certainly rubbing off on her. Wilson would never shut up about it. He could already see the grin in Wilson's face, _'House and Cameron sitting in a tree k i s s i n g. _The horror, the horror.  
His musings were interrupted when Cameron cursed.

"Damn it!" He looked in her direction and saw the bloody knife and Cameron putting her hand under the cold water in the sink.

"Let me see it."

"It's nothing deep, just a cut."

"Where's your first aid kit?"

"In the bathroom under the sink." She rolled a towel around her hand and went to sit on the couch in the living room.

"Ok, let's see the damage." He carefully unrolled the towel and started to work on her finger.

"So you're gonna chop off your fingers every time you want my help in the kitchen? Cause I gotta tell you it's not a good long term plan, you only have ten fingers." He joked while he cleaned the wound and started bandaging it.

Cameron was having a hard time controlling herself, the way he was taking care of her wound with so much tenderness, she could see the love in his eyes.

"All done!" He raised her hand and kissed it softly.

She couldn't hold back any longer.

"I love you." She blurted out. She always thought the first time she'd say it would be in the heat of their lovemaking.

"I guess homemade dinner is out of the question now. Chinese?" He moved to pick up the phone.

Cameron wasn't expecting him to say it back even though she knew he loved her, but he didn't even flinch, it was like he didn't even heard her. There was absolutely no reaction what so ever. Not sure how her voice would sound she just nodded her head to answer his question. If this were years ago she would push the subject until she got a reaction, now she was just going to wait for it to sink in. At least for now, after all he was never good dealing with emotions.

The rest of the evening was like any other one, they had dinner watched General Hospital, House acted absolutely normal. Cameron was trying to not to show her disappointment but it wasn't easy.

"It's late, I'm going to bed." She got up from the couch and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute."

Sitting alone in the living room House thought about Cameron's words. He already knew she loved him and he was sure he loved her too. In fact thinking back to his previous relationships with Cuddy and even Stacy when he thought he loved them, he was now sure that his feelings for Cameron were so much more stronger and that was a bit overwhelming. He was deeply in love with her. He just needed to voice it out loud, which wasn't exactly easy but she deserved it.

He turned off the TV and headed to the bedroom, Cameron was curled up on her side, her back turned to him. He stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and went under the covers. He reached for her and she turned around to face him pillowing his bicep and her injured hand on his chest over his heart. He took her hand in his larger one and kissed it softly like he had done previously when she told him the words.

"This is going to need to be changed tomorrow."

"I'll have one of the nurses change it when I get to the hospital." She mumbled half asleep.

"No. I'll do it in the morning before you leave."

"Ok." She was almost asleep when she heard him sigh.

"I love you too." It only took him a few hours to say it back. Not bad considering this was House.

Cameron shot her eyes open but didn't move afraid she would break the moment, a full wide grin appeared on her face, and she had to fight back tears of joy. Despite her efforts House could tell she was smiling against his chest. It felt so right.

"I know." She snuggled closer to him and he tightened his embrace around her. She went back asleep more content than ever. He glanced down at her one last time before he joined her in deep slumber.  
Yes, he was definitely where he belonged.

**We're almost at the end…**

**R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own House md, maybe one day…**

Chapter 20

"Wilson, we need to get you laid!" House barged into Wilson's office.

"Excuse me?" What could House possibly be up to now?

"As your best friend I have to take in consideration your wellbeing. And since I'm getting the best sex of my life and you're not getting any, and I'm not willing to share Cameron, I thought I should help you. So I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"How thoughtful of you to consider my feelings. But I think I can handle my sex life on my own, thank you very much."

"Nonsense. I've already put out the word that you're back on track looking for the next Mrs. Wilson, soon the women of this hospital will be lining up in front of your office. And me being the good friend I am will be here to help you judge them and help you make the right choice."

"Please tell me you didn't?" Wilson started to look panicked. If this was true his new girlfriend wouldn't be happy at all. After all he did have the fame (and the pleasure) of being a cheater.

"Yes I did!" Don't worry I'll be here with you all the way." Messing with Wilson was always fun.

"Oh God!"

"What?"

"This is just like you! Messing with people's personal lives without their knowledge. Do you have any idea what you've done? And here I thought Cameron and I were finally having a positive effect on you! You just had to stick your nose in everyone's business don't - " Wilson abruptly stopped rambling as he noticed House's amused face. He was being played.

"You bastard! You know!"

"Of course I know! I know everything!" Wilson gave him a look.  
"Ok, so Cameron let it slip."

"And you just had to mess with me about it didn't you?"

"Wouldn't be me if I didn't." He shrugged.

"Jerk."

"So, is it serious?"

"Yeah. I'm … happy." Wilson had a silly smile on his face.

"How soon are you gonna pop the question?" House teased.

"Actually she doesn't believe in marriage."

"Smart woman. Guess you finally found the right the one."

"Yeah."

House was walking through the doors of Cameron's hospital for lunch, their schedule had been hectic for the past days and they hardly had time to be together, House wouldn't say out loud but he actually missed her. So he thought maybe a surprise lunch would be good, plus he could take advantage of her good mood and try to convince her for a quickie in some hospital corner, or exam room, or supplies closet, or anywhere else for that matter.  
House passed her secretary who was by now accustomed to House's manners (or lack of them) and entered Cameron's office. He was disappointed to see she wasn't there. He turned to the secretary who didn't bother to look up.

"Dr Cameron is in the cafeteria having lunch." She simply said.

House turned and went in the direction of the cafeteria without bothering to say thank you. She didn't expect him to anyway.  
He spotted her right away, but she wasn't alone, she was having lunch with a familiar face, a very familiar face. Chase. And she was laughing, looking happier than ever. He could feel the heat rising in him, his body filled with anger at the sight of her laughing with Chase playing the part of the perfect couple.

His first instinct was to go over to them and yell, smack Chase with his cane and then yell some more. But he thought better. He needed to think this through, to carefully analyze what the scene in front of him meant, and what his next step would be.

"What?" House answered the phone.

"It's me. You're in a good mood."

"Nope. Just my normal self." He really didn't want to talk to her right now.

"Right. So are you coming over tonight?"

"I'm gonna stay in late. The patient keeps trying to die."

"You can still come. I don't mind if you wake me up."

"No, I really need to stay tonight."

"Ok."

"Ok." Cameron didn't even have time to say goodbye all she heard was House slamming the phone down. Something was certainly not right.

Over the next couple of days House avoided Cameron, he still hadn't figure out what his move would be. Chase of course was now the focus of his frustration, damn blond aussie wombat!  
Cameron tried to talk to House, but obviously talks were never his strong, she considered asking Wilson if he knew something but decided against it, after all Wilson had his own issues and it wasn't fair to dump theirs on him all the time.

She was having a slow day and when she caught a break in the afternoon she decided it was time to clear things. She was done waiting for him to tell her what was bothering him.  
Cameron was a woman on a mission, if House wouldn't come to her she would go to him even if that meant going to PPTH and expose their relationship. At this point she didn't care.

"Hey guys." The whole diagnostic team turned to look at her.

"Hey Cameron, what are you doing here?" Forman asked.

"I need to talk to House. Is he in there?" She glanced at his office.

"He went to lunch with Wilson, should be here any time." Thirteen answered. As for Chase he just avoided eye contact and remained silent.

"I'll just wait in his office." She moved to the adjoining door.

"Hum … you sure about that? I know you've been gone a while but he still doesn't like people in his office." Taub said concerned, House wasn't in his best mood these past days and he didn't want anything to make it worst.

"Don't worry, he won't mind." And she walked in.

The team exchanged a few worry glances.

Cameron made herself comfortable in his chair behind the desk, until she heard the uneven gait approach.

House and Wilson walked in the conference room, his fellows immediately tensed up.

"Someone died? You all look stressed. It's bad for your wrinkles you know?"

"You have a visitor." Forman nodded his head in the direction of the office. Cameron was sitting in his chair looking straight at him through the glass walls with an expression he couldn't read, but he had an idea for the reason she was here.

"My lucky day!" He entered and closed the door behind him.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" He stood there in the middle of the office leaning on his cane.

"I came to see you." She stood up and stepped towards him, starting to get frustrated at all of this.

"Why?"

"Because you've been avoiding me for the past days and I'm tired of it." She said calmly.

"I have a lot of work."

"No you don't." She took a step closer.  
"What the hell is wrong with you Greg?" She raised her voice a little.

"Nothing!"

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"If you want to talk maybe you should go to your blond ex hubby!" He spitted out.

"What?"

"I saw you two having lunch and giggling the other day."

"Is that what this is about? Chase?"

"Do you have any other blonde ex?"

"You can't be serious. We were just talking." She stated in disbelief that this was the reason he was avoiding her.

"And you seemed to be having lots of fun!"

"He came to see me to talk about our old apartment, we got a good offer so we're selling it. That's it! There was no giggling."

"If that's all you talk about you would've told me, but you didn't which means there's more to it."

"You're right! I would have told you if given the chance, but I haven't got an opportunity because you've been avoiding me!" She accused.

She was right. He over reacted and pushed her away. Idiot! He needed to make this right. In a swift move he pulled her to him and planted fierce kiss on her lips not caring who witnessed, in fact he was actually glad for the audience, time to make things clear. At first she was surprised but after just a few seconds she responded to the kiss but then she remembered what they were talking and pulled away.

So far they were able to keep their voices low enough so no one could hear them in the conference room.

"What do you think they're saying? Taud wondered.

"Whatever it is they don't look too happy." Thirteen said and Cuddy chose that moment to arrive.

"I got a case for you guys. What's Cameron doing in there?" She frowned when she saw the young woman talking to House.

"We don't know I just hope this doesn't put him in an even worse mood." Thirteen said.

Then they saw House kissed her. Their jaws dropped to the floor. Cuddy couldn't believe her eyes.

"We were fighting, you can't just go from fighting to kissing!" Cameron said trying to put some distance between them, her hands on his chest.

"I just did!" And he kissed her again and she couldn't help but moan in his mouth.

"You're an idiot. And a jerk." She told him pulling away once more.

"I know."

"By the way I told him about us because I thought it would be better if he heard it from me, and he laughed, he already knew. A little heads up would've been nice."

"I didn't tell him, he figured out. Said we looked at each other differently, whatever that means."

"When?"

"We you came here with the senator case."

"That was months ago!"

"Yeah." He kissed her one more time to shut her up for good.

Seeing them kissing again Forman turned to Chase.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. I already knew." Forman nodded and turned to Thirteen and extended his hand.

"Pay up!" Taub gave them a questioning look.

"After that case we worked together we made a bet. Forman thought those two would end up together, it was just a matter of time, and I didn't. Looks like I lost." Thirteen explained.

"You were jealous." She stated.

"I don't do jealous." He told her keeping his arms around her.

"You look cute when you're jealous."

"Ok, now you're just insulting me." He made a fake disgusted face at the use of the word cute in the same sentence as his name.

"People are watching. Do you wanna get out of here?" Cameron suggested.

"I like the way you think." They quickly grabbed their things and went down the hall passing Wilson and Cuddy.

"Cuddy is not gonna like this." She told him.

"Who cares?"

"Not me!" They stepped into the elevator.

Cuddy and Wilson stepped outside to the corridor.

"That's why is been happy lately. He was never like that with me." She realized with sadness.

"They're good together." Wilson shrugged happy for his friends.

**Saw the finale this week, I already knew what was coming but it was still hard to watch…**

**R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own House md, but I'll keep trying, promise!**

Epilogue

One year later.

"We should move. There's a lot of unpacking to do." Cameron said, but didn't move an inch. They were lying on the couch wearing their comfy clothes, Cameron's head rested on his chest, arms around each other and legs tangled together, just enjoying being in each others' arms, it took them a while to get there.

The living room was filled with boxes, the only thing already in its place was the piano by the window, the afternoon sun shining through it warming the room.

"The boxes will be there tomorrow, they can wait."

"Mmm…" She hummed in contentment nodding in his chest.

"Plus we still need to christen this place."

"Huh?" Cameron frowned in confusion.

"You know, we need to have sex in every room first. It's tradition." He said matter of fact.

"Oh. Did you do that when you moved in with Wilson too?" She joked.

"Of course! He was all over me that first week." She laughed at his words.

There was a moment of comfortable silence. When they decided to move in together her place even though it was big enough was out of question, House wanted a place that showed his personality too, and as for his old home, there was just too many memories there, not all bad but still… so they started looking for a new home, one picked by both for a fresh clean start. Plus it was about time he left Wilson's protecting and annoying wing.

"I'm happy." She said softly.

"You better be, this place cost an insane amount of money!"

"That was just a ploy to make you stick around for many years."

"I'm not going anywhere, bum leg and all, you're stuck with me." She smiled and placed a kiss on his chest.

They stayed like that just for a little longer in a peaceful silence just enjoying each other's company and the warmth radiating from their bodies, it was moments like this that showed how they were really good together despite being so different at the same time, one would balance the other. Then Cameron untangled herself and stood up, she gave him a small smile and began to walk down the hall.

"Where're you going?" He already missed the heat of her body.

"I thought we'd start with the bedroom, and then work our way out to the other rooms." She continued down the hall and pulled her shirt over her head letting it fall to the floor showing him her bare back.

He didn't need to be told twice, he pushed himself up and made his way after her not bothering to look for his cane, grinning like an idiot.

Yes, he was fucking happy too. Lucky bastard!

THE END

**So I'm not completely happy with the last few chapters but by now I was just struggling to finish this.**

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed and put this story on their alert, it's been an amazing experience, especially if you consider this was my first fic.**

**I'm not sure if this was a onetime thing or if I'll continue to write, I guess if I find the right inspiration, who knows…**

**Again thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
